Secrets
by ClumsyAme
Summary: "Is there a reason to why you're following me Chief Thompson" Peggy said pointing the gun at him. Jack raised his hands and turned around. "Well you tell me Carter you're the one pointing the gun" His facial expression changed into the quite so serious Jack face. "Are you our mole again?" Jack asked curiously taking a step in her direction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: another Cartson story for the amazing fans 3 Thank you to all my readers who decided to follow me. These stories a quite longer in chapters compared to my previous story I Love Paris. This also means that there will be longer gap between the chapters.**

Chapter 1

 _Peggy sat in front of Col. Phillips and Howard; they had found a discreet bar downtown._

 _"Think about it Pegs, you won't get a chance like this at the SSR" Howard said and leaned forward, his arms resting on the table, and his hands folded together._

 _Col. Phillips nodded in agreement with Howard._

 _"We can change the world" Col. Phillips said and smiled at her._

 _Peggy felt a rush of excitement, but she had to admit that it also at some point terrified her. She had normally no problem leaving her comfort zone, but this meant changes._

 _"I'll think about it," she said and leaned back in her seat._

Peggy sat in the arrived at the SSR, doing her usual greetings to her colleagues at the phones, before she entered the elevator.

She arrived to the office, her heels clicking against the floor, always indicating that she was coming.

Jack sat in a meeting, but could hear Peggy from miles away. His eyes suddenly followed her movements, only partly listening to the conversation that was taking place.

He admired her; he always had, even if he hated to admit it to himself. He admired the confidence in her walk; he watched her as she walked towards her desk and took her seat.

Agent Miller pulled him out of his daze. Wilkes stood by the cupboard, explaining how they were suspecting a mole in their office. Johnson sat beside Miller on his right side.

"Do what you have to do, I trust you guys with the task" Jack said with a pen in his hand, that he had been playing with for the whole meeting, while he was casually leaning back in his chair.

Jack rose from his chair and walked towards his office, making quick stop at Peggy's desk, slamming a file on her desk, startling her.

"Hey, Marge do me a favor and file this" he said and winked at her, waiting for her usual quick remark on how he could go and file it himself.

Instead, there was no comeback, just Peggy looking quickly at him and taking the file without any resistance.

He was surprised, but hid it quite well there was something wrong. The last time she had been this passive was when she tried to prove that Howard Stark was innocent.

He grew suspicious by her behavior, only to shrug and thought it might just be an off day for her. "Hey, Chief are we still up for tonight?" Ramirez asked, as he could not wait to go and find some dames.

"Of course" Jack said and smiled as he patted his friend on his shoulder, before entering his office.

* * *

Jack stood at the bar waiting for his fellow male agents, it was their annual night out in the Copacabana.

He sipped his glass of bourbon, scouting. He was always a bit early, it was one of his own principles, and he hated to be late.

He looked to his side, a woman with loose brown curly hair stood with her back to him, he could not help but smile as he gazed her up and down, discreetly of course.

She wore a long black dress, hugging her every curve, and her back revealed, with a simple piece of jewelry hanging down her back.

He smiled and accidentally let his eyes wander on her curves again, as he took another sip of his drink.

"Are you going to keep on staring or are you going to buy me a drink first."

Jack almost choked on his drink as he saw Peggy turn her head to the side looked at him, her red lips pulled into a smile.

"Carter?" He asked and quickly tried to save himself from embarrassment.

"What are you doing here? You do know that a men nights out does not include women right?" He said sternly trying not to offend her, but of course, since he was Jack Thompson, it made it sound like he offended her.

"I do have a life outside the office" she said, and took his drink from him and took the last of his bourbon giving him a wink.

She walked away from him and towards and turned a corner, meeting with a man.

Jack placed the glass on the counter and decided to follow her, until his fellow male agents suddenly stopped him.

"Who was that?" Wallace asked with a grin on his face.

"The great Jack Thompson is only here for 5 minutes and he already has his eyes on a prize, I bet she even gave you her number already" Ramirez, said and puffed Jack with his elbow.

Jack did not answer their question; he just shrugged and smiled as he played along, still keeping an eye for Peggy.

* * *

Peggy had turned the corner and smiled, as she was meet with Howard.

"Wow.. Pegs, I must say.. No worries I'm not having naughty thoughts" Howard joked and smiled. Peggy walked past him and shook her head in amusement.

"Okay I might have a little" he said calmly and followed her, to a secret office.

Peggy looked behind her, to make sure no one was following them. She followed Howard. She meet with Col. Phillips and a handful of Agents, only the best they were able to find and trust completely. They were mostly Col. Phillips people.

"Let's start this meeting shall we, we have the zodiacs, Roxon energy corporation and so forth" he said and placed the files on the table.

The establishment was still fragile and new, Peggy informed to stay at the SSR, and not telling anyone of these meetings and of S.H.I.E.L.D's, not yet at least.

They were still gathering extraordinary people and it was not an easy task, so far no one at the SSR were yet a candidate to their field. Peggy had to run them through some tests first, she was thankful that her cover was not completely blown when she bumped into Jack.

She had to admit to herself that he actually looked quite dashing in his attire.

 _Stop that Peggy_

Her mind quickly took over, and hit her into reasoning and staying in the ongoing meeting.

After a few hours when they are, done discussing, Peggy exited the room alone, and walked down the hallway, with a glass of bourbon in her hand. She looked at the time and sighed, it was a long night.

She heard the music getting louder as she reached back to the club, making a quick stop in front of a mirror to, before entering the club again.

Jack's eyes caught on to Peggy fast, as he stood not far from where she was standing, having a conversation with a dame, he particular was not interested in, but pretended to be.

His eyes followed her as she was on her way out of the nightclub, she had reached the dancefloor and Jack lifted a finger at the girl in front of him.

"Excuse me" he said and quickly, left her side and grabbed Peggy by her wrist and slid his arm around her waist, dancing.

Peggy looked at him confused as she followed his lead.

"Hey Marge, I thought you owe me a drink, since you actually took the last of mine." He said and smirked.

"Don't call me that, and as I remember you were the one looking" She stated bluntly and felt his warm hand on her back, touching her skin. Jack had to admit to himself that he enjoyed having her in his arms, and feeling her soft skin against his hand.

His face was not far from her ear, she could feel his breath touching her skin.

"Well, I think you have some explanation to do, to why Howard and you were gone for so long." He whispered to her. Peggy whispered back in his ear.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Her breath tickling his ear.

However, before he could get answer, Peggy suddenly took the lead and swung herself out of his arms, and as she escaped his grip gracefully, she winked and disappeared into the crowd. He had to admit that she was good, it was the first time he had ever seen her this sensual, and it was a different kind of confidence that radiated from her. He had to admit that he liked it, and his heart was beating just a bit faster.

 _Knock it out Thompson_

There again, the voice kept reminding him that this was Peggy Carter, and not just some random dame.

* * *

Jack had been watching Peggy is every movement, after their incident at the nightclub; he could not help but shake the feeling that something was not right.

Stretching his look out all the way to the L&L Automat, watching from across the street from his car.

A few days had passed by and there he was again, Jack looked around at the crowd in Copacabana.

He was waiting patiently for a specific person, and she had finally arrived, he slowly and secretly followed her.

Peggy walked in with a red-laced dress, and her hair was up for once. She made her usual stop in front of the bar before, walking away through the dance floor and up the stairs to the hallway, her black heels clicking against the floor.

She could feel it from afar, someone was following her, and she turned a corner and hid against the wall.

Jack followed her and suddenly could not find her; he turned opposite her direction and looked down the hallway. Nevertheless, saw nothing; suddenly he felt a cold metal poking his shoulder.

"Is there a reason to why you're following me Chief Thompson?" Peggy said pointing the gun at him.

Jack raised his hands and turned around.

"Well you tell me Carter you're the one pointing the gun"

His facial expression changed into the quite so serious Jack face.

"Are you our mole again?" Jack asked curiously taking a step in her direction.

"Really? Do you honestly believe that?"

"Well you are the one with the gun pointing at me" he said and pointed with his fingers at the white gun in her hand.

Peggy suddenly heard footsteps, and pushed Jack against the wall, to hide them from view.

"I'm sorry," she said before placing her lips again his, Jack was a bit surprised and after a second of trying to collect his mind, and kissing her back. He suddenly felt quite dizzy and hazy, Peggy pushed him away and saw how his eyes turned, and he mumbled.

"Don't…...be." he even had the audacity to give her a last smirk, before giving in to her sweet dreams lipstick.

His legs had given in, and he leaned up against her, making her unable to move. Peggy saw Howard and sighed.

"Pegs… Come on him? He is an ass!" He pointed and joked

"Well I had to think of something before he blew our cover," she said and Howard helped her with Jack's body.

They carried him into the secret room, and placed him up against a chair, trying to keep his body up and still.

Peggy cuffed his hand against a nearby radiator and let out a sigh, she had to admit that this was not particular part of her equation.

"What are we going to do?" Howard asked. He knew the Col. Phillips was going to be here in a short amount of time, and the rest of the crew.

Peggy shrugged and looked Jack's sleeping face and could not help but feel a bit sorry for him for once.

Howard turned his back to her and sat in a nearby chair trying to figure out if it was a good idea, to let someone like Jack into their or her little organization this soon.

Peggy crossed her arms and placed a hand on her lips, bit surprised by the fact that Jack had kissed her back. She did not expect that he would do so, or the fact that he had even managed to do that.

When Peggy had gotten the taste of her own medicine, was when Dottie had knocked her out. She barely even reacted to the fact that Dottie had kissed her.

Peggy caught herself smile a bit, by the thought of his soft lips.

 _Peggy Carter, this is Jack Thompson._

"What is going on?"

Peggy turned around to see Col. Phillips, and quickly snapped out of her small second of daydreaming.

~to be continued

 **A/N: A different take on a Cartson fic, I hope you enjoy reading it.** **Please remember to leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates :) But I'm doing some research while writing on this Cartson fic.**

Chapter 2

Jack eyes fluttered as he slowly remembered what just had happened. He jolted up, as his eyes were meet by Howard Stark.

"Oh he is up now!" He heard Howard yell across the room.

Jack's eyes were still a bit blurry, and he only knew that it was Peggy who was standing beside another figure, discussing, her red dress was a dead give away.

He saw the red blur move closer to him, and he had to blink a few times, he was still drugged and could feel how his whole body felt like it was floating, and he could feel his fingers tingling.

"Agent Thompson?" She asked and looked directly into his eyes, and she had to admit that he was a sight, with his ruffled hair, and his lips stained with Peggy's signature lipstick. Peggy watched as his eyes were trying to focus on her, she could not help but feel a bit sorry for him, but also with a hint of annoyance that he had been smart enough to get here.

"I've got this" Peggy turned her head to her fellow agents and they gave her a nod of approval. She then uncuffed Jack, threw the cuffs on a nearby table, and turned his chair. She placed both hands on his shoulders trying to make his eyes to focus on her.

The only thing that came out of Jack was a small mumble while he placed a hand to his forehead trying to make his world spinning.

"Agent Thompson are you with me?" She asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm here" he half mumbled while holding his head.

"Good" Peggy said and placed a foot between his legs, her black heel on the edge of the chair, as she pushed him across the floor, she watched him as the weal's under the chair took him halfway across the room into another. She walked gracefully and calm as she followed the chairs movement. Jack was surprised by the sudden movement and held on to the chair as he slid into another room.

The door was closed behind them, Jack was in the middle of an empty room interrogation room, and the atmosphere was not what he had imagined between him and Peggy, as he watched her move from the and leaning against a tinted glass window.

"Carter.. You do know that you didn't have to knock me out to get me alone" he smirked.

Peggy could not help, but chuckle a bit.

 _Cocky_

She thought to herself, and her lips pulled into a smile as she crossed her arms.

"It's good to see that you're finally awake, and that I haven't removed your humorous side" she stated and sighed.

"Where am I?" He asked and was more than curious to know what was going on, his eyes wandered the room, the floor and ceiling, the dark grey walls. He took a last glance at Peggy, she looked like she had stepped into a film noir, he could not help but think that she was breathtaking. He tried to focus on what was going on, and quickly shoved the thought of how good she looked out of his mind.

"I guess I crashed one hell of a party?"

He said and winked at her while leaning back in his chair, his witty comments and arrogance was intriguing to Peggy. She hated to admit it, but the whole game of mouse and cat was quite fun, and it certainly sparked her interest in him.

"And if I'm not wrong, I just saw Col. Philips, and if I know Col. Philips right, he would never betray this country…. So Peggy care to enlighten me?" He asked and leaned forward in his chair, he was amazed that Peggy had not said a word yet. What did not come to him as a surprise was her calmness, she would normally had hit him by now, knocking him to the ground. He knew what she was capable of, and she knew what he was capable of.

"Well it might seem that Howard have plans for you" She said almost disappointed in her tone of voice.

She took a deep breath, again almost not wanting to agree to the terms her fellow colleagues had set.

"The worst part is that Col. Philips is agreeing on it"

Peggy pushed a button near the frame and a table emerged from the floor, a simple table out of steel, with a particular logo on it.

Peggy straightened with her arms still crossed and moved closer to him, Jack moved closer to the table himself, not daring to leave his chair just yet, so he pushed himself slightly forward.

"Welcome to Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate." Her smile was wide and proud.

"S.H.I.E.L.D" Jack whispered in a low voice and stood up as he saw the logo. It was familiar and reminded him of the SSR logo, which he knew only meant one thing.

"Why the secrecy, if the SSR is under it" Jack said as he stood up and looked her directly into her beautiful warm eyes.

"We aren't ready to come forth just yet, we are still recruting" She said and broke the eye contact to him. She was afraid that if she stared at his charming blue eyes much longer she might actually fall in with both feet.

"This place is our safe house, until our HQ has been established and secured"

"So this is what you have been distracted with lately. No wonder there were no quick comeback lately, or "why aren't you sending me instead of these incompetent fools"..."Jack paused before he placed both hands on the table and smiled with surprise.

"You've been watching me for a while too haven't you" he said and kept his eye contact firmly on her.

"And here I thought you might had a crush on me Carter" he smirked, he knew that this was definitely not the case, but he could not help to hope, that somehow this was true.

Peggy raised an eyebrow, she could not tell if he was serious or not. So she decided to play along, which was very unlike her.

"Well darling, what if it is?"

She said in quite the flirtatious way, and bit her lip. Gosh she loved how his facial reaction, was a mix of utter confusion and suspicion.

Then his sense of reality kicked in, this was a game, and suddenly his stubbornness kicked in he was not going to lose to her.

"Well now that's a different story right there"

Jack whispered as he moved closer to her face, only the table was between them. What he would not give to just get rid of it and get closer to her. However, this was obviously a test, and he knew that they were, being watched.

The atmosphere was particularly different, much more tense and passionate, compared to when Jack had first entered the room. There was no doubt that there was some kind of tension between them, they were just both too stubborn to admit.

Howard and Col. Philips stood on the other side of the glass, and was watching them.

"Chief Thompson is not without talent" Col. Phillips, said bluntly and watched as every time Peggy had changed direction in the conversation Jack followed.

"I hate him, but the fact that he is a good agent could be a benefit to us." Howard never hid the fact that he did not like Jack, mostly because of his chauvinistic tendencies.

Peggy and Jack's eye contact did not break, and they were so close to each other's faces, that they could feel each other's breath. Their heart beat faster and Peggy had a hard time focusing after noticing the smell of Jack's cologne. Jack had to admit, that he would do anything to feel those soft lips on his again. There they stood, completely hypnotized by the moment, in what seemed like forever.

A tap on the glass was heard and they both snapped out of it and coughed discreetly, before backing away from each other.

* * *

Jack sat in his office, with a file in his hand, it was the one that Col. Phillip's had given him before leaving the club.

 _"_ _Think about it as a big opportunity, Chief Thompson" Col. Phillip's said with a determined voice._

Jack heard a knock at the door and saw Peggy. Her eyes were gentle.

"Miss me already?" Jack said with his usual smirk, he could not help himself.

Peggy glared at him and rolled her eyes "Don't flatter yourself" she said and closed the door behind her.

"Have you thought about it yet? You have to find a temporary Chief to take your place while you're gone"

Peggy was concerned, they had not found a fit candidate until now, and it was not her own choice, but she had to admit that this were their best chance to make this undercover go smoothly.

"Being stuck to you for 6 months, that sounds utterly delightful," He said before placing the file on his desk, smiling at her.

Peggy watched him curiously and wondered if it was sarcasm, or if he actually really meant it with his heart.

He was beginning to be quite difficult to read, and Peggy had no idea if she liked it or not. Yet she wished to believe the last part, which he really did mean it. She pulled a smiled and shrugged.

"Likewise"

~to be continued

 **A/N: I just rewatched Capt. America Winter Soldier, and I got so many ideas again :) so please look forward to that, so what do you think so far? Please leave a review, and should I revive my character James from my previous story?** **He such a tease.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry that I have not been able to make a new chapter post in some time. I'm drowning in school projects at the moment.**

Chapter 3

The weather was gloomy, and the temperature was not exactly warm and welcoming. Peggy sat in a local pub and took a sip of her whiskey before placing it back down on the counter. The atmosphere was typical by this time of the night, joyful and drunk.

Peggy's hair was loose and her long strawberry blonde curls rested gracefully behind her, her knee length red dress was casual yet drew some sort of attention.

A man fell accidently against the counter, he was obviously quite drunk and did not seem to notice her at first, his facial expression changed drastically when his eyes catches on to her.

"Well well, what is such a foxy lady doing, in a place like this" he said with almost a pause at every sentence.

Peggy sighed, and turned her head, before turning back to look at him.

"Wouldn't you kill to know?" She said in an Irish accent, and with a smirk before turning away from him.

She suddenly felt a hand moving towards her bottom, touching the material of her dress. She instinctively got ready to punch this man to the moon and back.

However, as she turned around the man was already on the ground.

"Hands of my wife" Jack said in a stern voice, before turning to Peggy, and placing a quick, yet soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry I'm late"

* * *

A few months earlier

"How did we not register that this machine was missing when Howard's things were found on that boat at that time?" Jack said as he paced back and forth in his office, while Peggy leaned against his desk.

"It's a small device with lethal potential, Howard had forgotten all about it until recently, when he got his entire tech back from us."

"I sure hope that he has somebody to manage his stuff now" Jack pointed at her and exclaimed in an annoyed voice.

"It's under control, for now our job is to stay undercover, and watch over the mercenary who is cooperating with the Zodiac sect" she assured him, she straighten up and crossed her arms.

"I'll see you tonight," she stated before she left his office.

Jack arrived to the flight deck later that night and was meet by a redheaded woman; she was wearing a jet-black set of heels and a pastel green suit dress. He looked at her a bit too long, and recognized her immediately.

"Not bad Marge" He joked and greeted her with a nod. He would always knew who she was no matter what kind of disguise she pulled off, and it would be a lie that his eyes wandered towards her features from time to time.

"Well I figured that it suited your palette" She joked and smiled.

"Nah, I'm more for the dark haired dames," He said and winked, before he paused and looked at his new passport.

"But I'm sure, Mr. Taylor would love you unconditionally" He stated and played along with her.

They entered the plane and took their seats, before they took off in the air.

Peggy sat in across Jack, in one of Howard's private jet, going through some papers in silence. Jack sat quietly and admired her concentration and features, apparently he was staring a bit too long at her, before she broke the silence.

"Don't fall in love with me Jack Thompson," She said without letting her eyes leave the papers.

Jack was a bit by surprise before he let out a small laugh.

"Wouldn't dream of it" He said and looked out the window.

Peggy smiled and her eyes slowly moved towards his direction, and she suddenly felt her heart beat just a bit faster. She then coughed as Jack caught her staring, and she went straight back to her papers.

She was trying to hide the fact, that she was nervous to return back home, not so much the mission, but pulling herself together to visit her parents.

"When was the last time you were back home?"

 _Damnit!_ Peggy thought to herself he was seeing right through her.

"That obvious?" She asked and placed the papers down, before leaning back in her chair.

"To long" she stated before glancing out the window.

"Ever since my Michael's death, I haven't been able to return" Her voice was low and sad, her heart still carried the memory of her beloved brother around with her, and how she missed him.

"I'm sorry," Jack said in a low voice, Peggy was a bit surprised by his kindness, but his attitude had definitely changed since their trip to Russia. However, she knew that he was still working on opening up to her, without throwing a smart comment or two.

"Thank you" she said and sighed, she closed her eyes and let herself rest just for a few hours; she was tired and nothing she could do. Well in her current, position anyway. She knew that the jet lag would eventually hit her if she did not let herself rest.

When they landed, Howard had made sure to lend them a car to get to their destination. Peggy could not help but let out a laugh, when Jack had entered the car and saw the driver's seat was in the opposite direction and sighed.

"Very funny" he said and could feel how he just needed a bed to sleep in; he could feel how every muscle in his body was screaming after some rest. Then maybe it was after all a good idea to let his partner take over the wheels for once.

They drove in silence and arrived to an apartment that their contact had arranged for them. It was simple and discreet and they had what they needed in their reach. Jack threw himself in the couch and pinched his nose bridge in pain, the headache from landing was getting worse and he felt like someone was squeezing his head.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned around and saw Peggy with a glass of water and an aspirin.

"Here, and sleep it will make you feel better" she said gently before giving him the pill and the glass.

"Are you growing soft on me Mrs. Taylor" he joked and saw how she pulled them both away.

"Don't flatter yourself…..Maybe Mr. Taylor would like for me to put it back" She said in a serious tone, but in her mind she could not help her behavior. It was different and fun; it was the first time since Russia that they were alone and since then everything had changed. Her view on him was quite different, but it was not something she would let him know that easily. Especially, because of the fact that this was, Jack Thompson, and not any other gent she knew.

"Don't… Please.. I'll behave," he said with a face of pure regret, he saw her smile and give in to him as she placed the water and pill on the table before him.

"Good, talk" she said before walking towards the window, she leaned against it and gently pulled the curtains to the side looking across the street.

The director of Sanders industries was living right across the street, and as she could see now, there was no one home.

She sighed before turning away from the window and quickly glanced over at Jack's sleeping figure and could not help but smile to herself.

Jack woke up to the sound of running water, and he slowly sat up in the couch.

He gently rubbed his eyes, as he saw the sun starting to rise set and he rose to his feet and walked towards his bag while taking of his shirt.

His eyes then caught a jewelry box on the nearby table, which was right across the bathroom. He picked it up and gently opened it.

"Typical Stark" he muttered and had to admit to himself, that he really was not, surprised by the size of the rock, this was after all Howard Stark. He could not help but feel slightly jealous until he saw his "own" wedding band.

He then turned around and was suddenly meet with the floor on his back, and a sudden weight on him.

"What the…?"

"Bloody Nora" Peggy exclaimed as she had slipped and landed on top of Jack's naked torso. She clenched her night robe and was a bit surprised how muscular Jack was.

She quickly snapped out of and raised a finger at him.

"Not a word" she said and quickly picked herself up from him.

Jack raised his hands and was about to give a snarky comment, until she cut him off. He could not help but smile by the light skin contact they shared, since her robe was not completely, closed and he felt the soft silk from her nightgown.

He slowly got up on his feet, and placed a hand on his chest.

"I must say Carter; you are heavier than you look"

His snarky comment made Peggy turn around, and she was about to open her mouth and fire back, until Jack cut her off and handed her the jewelry box.

"Will you be my wife for six months?"

Jack said jokingly and pulled the rings out from the box.

"I guess you will have to do"

She joked back and was about to take the rings, until Jack grabbed her hand and slipped on the rings himself. Peggy was, surprised by the sudden gesture, and was for the first time speechless.

Jack smiled and turned away from her and slipping his own ring on his finger, before placing the box in a drawer.

"He sure knows how to spend his money," Jack said aloud before heading towards the bathroom. He placed a hand on the doorframe and stopped in his tracks.

"I'll take the left side" he said, and threw her a smile that would make any girl weak to her knees, before closing the door.

Peggy stood there in silence, as she heard the water running. She turned on the radio, glanced down at the rings, and sighed to herself. "This is going to be a long mission," she whispered to herself.

~To be continued

 **A/N: I will not be able to post a new chapter until next week :) so please be patient and thank you all for waiting for me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember to leave a review.**

 **Sanders industries is something I came up with on the go, and I have great plans with this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I just moved from an apartment to a new house, and everything is complete chaos. I spent 1 hour just looking for my toothbrush**

Chapter 4

Peggy stood with her back against the wall and pulled her mirror pocket out of her purse, placing it at the edge of the corner of the wall.

"Clear?" Jack whispered as he had his back against the wall as well.

Peggy turned the mirror a bit back and forth before placing it back into her pocket.

"Clear"

Peggy slowly moved down the hallway silently, she was wearing a dark blue pantsuit, and her hair, quickly put up in a messy bun.

Jack wore a grey suit and his tie tucked in between the buttons of his shirt.

Their mission was simple retrieve a file, with the name of the mercenary and get out; it had to be quick and fast without any mistakes.

Slowly they reached a door, and while Peggy was standing guard, Jack quickly picked the lock, until it gave out a satisfying click. He opened the door slowly and signaled her to go in. She entered the room slowly with her gun pointed straight ahead. Jack got on his knees near a wall that lead to an air duct, and Peggy started stripping down her clothes, revealing a black tight suit with the SHIELD logo on her left shoulder.

"I've waited to try this one out" she said with a grin on her face, has she closed the zipper around her neck, and placed her gun in the holster near her waist. She got on her knees and crawled into air duct, Jack backed away and could not help but stare a bit too long at her figure.

"Stop staring Jack, and stare at the door" Peggy hissed and turned to face him before disappearing into the duct. "Can't help it instincts," Jack whispered, he had to admit has weeks had passed by since they first arrived to England, he had gotten to know Peggy more and more, and he actually enjoyed her company.

He quickly got up from the floor and his eyes shifted from the windows to the door, slowly changing every few seconds.

Peggy arrived to a secret room filled with files, she slowly got up on her feet and began going through the drawers, has silently as possible.

She suddenly stopped, when her eyes fell on a familiar name, her heart stopped for a moment and she just stood there in silence.

She could feel a lump in her throat forming, and her thoughts were in a thousand places.

Her thoughts were interrupted, when she heard Jack through her earpiece.

"Marge? Are you okay?"

There was a slight pause.

"Marge?"

"Stop calling me that, and yes I'm coming back now" she hissed and closed the cabinet before heading back the way she came from.

Jack suddenly heard a sound from afar, and has Peggy reentered the room he placed a hand in front of her. She stopped moving, and listened, and heard another sound.

Her eyes quickly turned to the window, and she signaled Jack before opening it silently.

She looked down and sighed, _here we go again,_ Peggy thought herself as she remembered the incident back with Angela covering for her.

She crawled out of the window, and leaned against the wall, and Jack followed. He closed the window. In addition, had placed a small round object, on the lock from his tie to prevent it from closing fully. He then covered her with his body, securing her with a hand on her waist and his other hand holding a drainpipe.

Peggy could smell his cologne, and her eyes quickly wandered from his chest to his face as he had his head turned towards the window, carefully peaking.

He was a handsome man that was something she had to admit, his face turned to her and they stood there for few seconds just looking at each other, until they both heard a noise.

A flashlight was reflected seen from the window and reflecting on the opposite building before disappearing.

Jack leaned towards the window.

"Clear?" Peggy whispered, while having her right hand around his waist to keep her balance.

"Clear" he said before he moved away from her and slipped back into the room.

* * *

They arrived back to the apartment and Jack quickly exclaimed how he needed a shower and disappeared into the bathroom. Peggy did not speak a word on the way back to the apartment, her heart was heavy and her head was a bit confused. She tried to collect her thoughts, but quickly decided that whiskey was what could loosen up the situation.

She turned her head as she heard the water running, and slowly changed her clothes. They had gotten used to each other, and there was another sort of respect around their company. She had to admit that she actually enjoyed it, it had been 2 months already, and besides a few discussions, they had maintained their cover, surprisingly longer than Peggy had expected.

Jack had let his beard grow to cover his face more, and she still had her hair dyed strawberry red.

After changing into her nightgown, and covering herself with her robe. She slowly walked over to the kitchen pouring herself a glass of whiskey before placing herself in the couch in the living room.

She looked at the file on the nearby table, before taking another sip. She just sat there nursing her drink, while playing with her rings on her left hand, turning them clockwise and changing it the other way every now and then.

She then took a deep breath, took the file, and leaned back in the couch opening the file.

Her rested at the name for moment, before Jack sat beside her and she quickly closed the file.

"What is bothering the dear Mrs. Taylor since she is hiding something from her beloved husband?"

Peggy could not help but pull a smile it was a game. Something that they had from time to time, and she actually enjoyed it.

"Well Mr. Taylor is quite nosy today, how about a drink instead?" she asked with amusement in her voice.

"Well can't say no to that" Jack said has Peggy got up from her seat and placed the file on the table, before heading over to the kitchen to pour Jack some whiskey.

Peggy knew this mercenary, and she knew that this would blow her cover completely, but she would probably be able to find a way around it as she always did.

Jack looked at the name of the mercenary as Peggy walked in and handed him his whiskey.

"Thank you Darling" he said automatically, and it was not the kind that always made Peggy dislike him, but after two months, it had become a sort of habit. She herself had begun to respond to it, the more they did this "home" the more natural it looked to others on the outside, so this was something they did not intend to happen, but it eventually did, and for some reason it did not bother either of them.

"Fred Wells that sounds awfully familiar" Jack said and took a sip of his whiskey before resting it on his lap.

Peggy leaned back in the couch and rubbed her forehead, but stayed silent.

"Marge? Is there really something you aren't telling me?"

Jack asked with curiosity and worry in his voice. Peggy took finished her drink and could feel the warmth rising to her cheeks.

 _I should have brought the whole bottle_

Peggy sighed and placed her arm on the arms rest, and resting her head against her hand.

"He.. Was my fiancée"

It was hard was always hard to admit that you know the enemy, and even harder when they had been so close to you. Peggy could not help but feel slightly embarrassed by it.

"Are you serious?"

Jack asked placing the file on the table.

"This guy?"

He still could not believe it, and it was hard to believe that Peggy Carter was once an ordinary woman like any other.

Peggy raised her head and her expression said _what could I say._ Jack could not help but chuckle a little has he took another sip of his whiskey, he had to hear this story, but he knew that she probably needed something more to drink.

He rose to his feet, walked towards the kitchen, and walked a few minutes later back into the living room with a bottle of whiskey.

He placed his own glass on the table, which was empty and filled it up, then filled hers, handing it to her with a smile.

"I never imagined that you were that type of girl Marge"

Jack said and sat back down in the couch, with his drink. Peggy sighed and took a large gulp, before resting the glass on her lap, holding it with both her hands.

"I was 19, and it was back when I worked at Bletchley Park"

For some reason she ended up by telling him everything, from Michael's actions under her engagement party, about Fred views and how she agreed to it at the time, and to the way, she left Fred to join S.O.E.

This side of her surprised Jack, but fascinated at the same time, as time passed they had almost emptied the bottle, and they were both quite drunk.

"You know, I admire you. I know I can come as…"

Peggy suddenly cut off Jack.

"An asshole"

Peggy said with a smile, and her cheeks was striking red, she leaned against his body and laughed as she sunk even deeper into the couch with her drink.

"I was going to say strict, but now that you put it that way"

He said and struck a quite serious face in her direction.

"I'm sorry"

Suddenly left his mouth, a sentence Peggy never expected to hear from him. It made her heart flutter and she quickly took the rest of her drink and threw him a soft smile.

"It's okay"

Peggy said and placed her glass on the nearby table and leaned back again.

She looked up at Jack, and her eyes fell again on his features, he was quite handsome, and his blue eyes was quite fascinating, they had a way to draw her into him. His beard suited him, and she had to admit that it looked good on him; it was like seeing another side of him a more relaxed Jack Thompson.

"No one is perfect anyway" she stated and leaned her head against his shoulder, and threw her feet up in the couch, slowly dozing off, and her whole world was spinning.

Jack has only reaction was kissing her head, as he could feel how her body started to become relaxed and her breath started to become longer and more heavy.

"Thank you Peggy" He whispered and wrapped an arm around her sleeping body, before leaning his head back and dozing off himself, he knew quite well that his body would probably be sore tomorrow morning, but he did not dare to move.

For a moment he did not mind staying like this for some time, he knew that this was only a mission, but he probably deep down longed for this.

A home, a wife, stability.

Neither of them could afford this kind of luxury, with their line of work.

So for now, he just enjoyed the moment.

~To be continued

 **A/N: I bit longer chapter for you people, since I was not able to post one last week, as I said. Therefore, I am trying to compensate for that by making this chapter longer :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I had a day off from school and work, and decided to give you a little treat. A little thank you for sticking by me so far :)**

Chapter 5

The sun was annoyingly hitting Jack's face, forcing him to wake up, and after a few minutes of struggling, he opened his eyes. Slowly he started to feel a headache, it hard like car coming crashing in from a mile away.

He felt an empty space beside him, and slowly looked around, he saw Peggy sitting outside on the balcony with a small ukulele, playing on it randomly so that she would not draw any attention. She was watching their target from across the street, observing their every move, he could see from her facial expression and from the nearby glass of water that she too, had woken up with quite the head issues.

He turned his head, his eyes landed on the nearby glass of water, and aspirin, a smile crawled on his face.

He was getting more used to her company, and he really did not mind it, he only wished deep down that, it was permanent. However, the way that he had acted towards her, he would only assume that it was out of the question.

Peggy murmured to herself as she let her fingers play, back and forth on the instrument, she still had not seen Fred in the residence across the street, but it was only a matter of time.

The only thing that had entered and left the building the last two months, were women, and this man sure knew how to pull them into his residence.

Only once were they able to get some information, all thanks to Jack's skill of lip reading, which Peggy was, amazed by his gesture.

The phone rang in the opposite building, and their target answered the phone. While talking, he in then suddenly catches an eye on Peggy, and she slowly turns her head to the side and pretending to be in her own thoughts.

"Mean ol' moon  
it must be fun  
to shine upon me as I come undone  
till I'm all alone beneath the sun"

She could feel his eyes from afar, how he stood there watching her, and she could not risk the chance of blowing their cover and making it more difficult for them to finish their mission.

Jack suddenly appeared beside her and her head turned up to look at him; he gently smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. From the corner of his eyes he watched as their target turned away to look sideways.

Peggy closed her eyes as she felt his soft lips, and his beard tickle her forehead.

"Clear"

He whispered has he pulled back.

Peggy leaned against his waist resting her head, as Jack eyes followed the conversation from across the street.

"Looks like we have another lead, it's our lucky day"

Jack said resting his arm around Peggy's shoulders, and using his other hand to scratch his beard.

"Where to and when?"

Peggy asked as she leaned forward, and grabbing her glass of water by the nearby table.

"Henry IV's pub in two weeks"

He said and turned to walk inside, he was getting ready to leave and keep an eye on the their target from across the street.

"Jack?"

Peggy said with a soft voice, not leaving her seat.

"Yes?"

"I'm coming with you," she said and quickly got rose to her feet, grabbing her jacket and hat.

"That bored?" he asked jokingly, knowing very well that she had nothing better to do now.

Peggy did not need to say anything; she just stared at him, glaring with her beautiful brown eyes.

Jack smiled and grabbed his hat, and jacket. He opened the door and watched has Peggy walked passed him, before he followed her.

They were careful, keeping their distance, and monitoring his every move. He was not that spontaneous, it was always the same routine.

Turning the right and then down the road to the left, stopping by a coffee shop to grab some coffee.

It was only once that they almost were, caught, but Jack's quick reflex hid them. He stopped at the sidewalk, cupped Peggy's chin, and placed a kiss on her lips.

Her heart always stopped for a few seconds, and her stomach fluttered whenever their lips meet. Was she starting to fall for the big jerk Thompson, she was not sure yet, but recently it was hard to differentiate between mission and feeling.

They stood there a few seconds, before returning to their mission.

Jack loved how he had an excuse to kiss her, her soft lips always made him weak to his knees. Unfortunately he knew that she was way out of his league, yet he could not help but hope.

They began to walk again, and Peggy wrapped her arms around Jack's arm, smiling, ´pretending´ to be newlyweds.

A passing woman then suddenly stopped Peggy.

"Well bloody hell, if it isn't Peggy Carter?"

Peggy stopped in her tracks, as she recognized the face and voice. She looked a bit confused at the woman, before remembering her name.

"Nancy?"

She said carefully, immediately trying to keep her voice down, she looked around for their target with her eyes, but saw that Jack was already way ahead of her. Fortunately, Mr. Sanders their target was a predictable man. He was sticking to his schedule, so they had to take the chance and maintain their cover.

The blonde haired woman had a huge smile on her lips, she was wearing a floral dress, and her hair was put in a neat side bun.

She playfully hit Peggy with her gloves that she had in her left hand.

"My My, and who is this?" She asked curiously and looked and her eyes fell on Jack.

Peggy pulled on Jack and his focused was immediately on the woman before him.

"This is my husband John Taylor" she said with a dashing smile, her cover might be blown to this woman, but Jack's was not, and if she could maintain his then they were safe.

"Hello, nice to meet you" Jack said with a smile and shook the woman's hand.

"Not bad Peggy, your mother told me you moved to the states, but not that you were married"

"Well it's all quite new," She said trying desperately to get Nancy out of the way.

"We just landed yesterday, so we haven't visited my parent's yet. It's a surprise" she lied and with her billion dollar smile. This woman did not know the real Peggy, only the Peggy before the war, the Peggy who was naive and did not trust in herself to be in the front line.

"So if you don't mind keeping it to yourself so far sugar" Jack said and winked at her and smiled.

Nancy blushed by Jack's gesture and smiled.

"Well of course, it is so delightful to see you again. I actually moved just in your old neighbourhood, so please do come by any time after you visit the old ones, ta ta" Nancy smiled and waved before leaving them.

Peggy cursed under her breath; she knew this woman and knew that she would not keep her mouth shut.

"Let me guess, field trip?" Jack asked jokingly and smiled down at her, only to meet by a frustrated Peggy face.

"I've been told that I'm good with parents," he continued, just to annoy her.

"It's not funny, I hate lying to people I know and especially my family," she stated, and gestured specifically with her hand.

"You lied to me? That hurt, guess we aren't that close" He joked and held his free hand to his heart.

"You'll heal," she said quickly and he was almost disappointed by the lack of comeback from her. In addition, he knew that he had taken it a bit tad too far.

"Look it will be fine, we will figure it out" he said with a smile and patted her hand, before leading them back to the apartment.

"Will Fred know that you're back?" Jack asked worryingly.

"I don't know, I left him a few weeks before the wedding, so I wouldn't think that he stuck around my parent's after that. After all I left everything right after Michael died." She said quietly as they walked.

* * *

Peggy and Jack stood in their best attire and stood in front of Peggy's childhood home, outside of the city.

Peggy could feel how nervous she was, how much she wanted to see her parent's but at the same time just wanted to tell Jack to just flee, and pretend that they were never here. Before Peggy could suggest her mother opened the door, and they just stood there for a few minutes. Jack had his jacket on his arm and held Peggy's hand with his other hand; he could feel her nervous tremble.

"Margarete?"

"Mother"

"Harrison!" Amanda Carter said loudly calling for her husband, and as he stumbled to the entrance, murmuring under his breath "what now woman?" he stopped in his track.

There she stood their daughter, with a blue pencil skirt, and matching jacket, and red hat, and a handsome man beside her, in a grey suit.

Peggy's mother started crying and hugged Peggy, and her father followed cupping his daughter's face and kissing her forehead.

Her mother moved back drying her tears in her apron.

"And who is this young man?"

"This is my..uh"

Jack moved forward and stuck out his hand.

"John Taylor, her fianceé" he lied with a gracious smile. He could tell that her parents were traditional, and an engagement was easier to break off than an actual marriage.

They walked inside, and Jack was intrigued to get to know this side of Peggy, the great Peggy Carter, was a former household girl, he watched her every move, while having a serious conversation with her father, Harrison.

"So how did you two meet?" Harrison asked as he poured some tea up to Jack and himself. Peggy was in the kitchen with her mother, eavesdropping.

She hated this, but it was important, and for her own parents safety that they did not know of her work. It would break her mother's heart knowing that, even though her mother told her to stay away from reckless adventures she decided to do it anyway. Even after the war was over.

"At work actually, from the phone company that I own in New York and actually your daughter is quite the thief," Jack said with a smile, and her father looked at Jack confused.

"When she first walked into my office and I first laid my eyes on her, my heart was stolen in that instant. And I have not been able to return it ever since." Jack said and took a sip of his tea, and watched Peggy from his seat in the couch.

"I love her, and she is her own woman, and that is something that admire and the reason to why I support her in everything she does. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to visit you sooner and get your approval" Jack stated and placed the cup down on the table.

Peggy stood in the kitchen and cut out the sandwiches her mother had put together, she could not tell if Jack was telling lie or the truth, it was a lie, he was playing it good.

She walked into the small living room, placed the tray down, and sat beside Jack.

Her mother sat beside her father and smiled.

"The way you speak about her, I can see it in your eyes, and that is enough for me."

Harrison said with a smile.

A lie is always convincing when you mix a lie, with the truth. That was what Jack had decided to do, telling them his real feelings, and mixing it with a lie.

He grabbed Peggy's hand and kissed it, she smiled at his gesture and she felt her heart melt a little. Was she really going to let herself jump into this or was it just to risky, the thought kept running back and forth in her mind.

~to be continued.

 **A/N: Stopping the chapter here, I admit that I had a small writing block not to long ago, but now my mind has returned! And I can finally relax and upload chapter a bit ofter now that I have some time off school.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So…. the show got cancelled, it's super sad. But I will keep on writing my Cartson fics :D and finding new ideas for new stories. Trying to keep it alive, with the spirit of the series. I hope that you will stick with me all the way.**

Chapter 6

Peggy opened the door to her old bedroom, looking just like it did when she left it all those years ago, even her old ring where she left them. The one that Fred had given her, it was weird and unexplainable to why he was where he was now, a mercenary doing all the dirty work.

Deep down she probably saw it coming, or rather Michael did, he always had a sixth sense when it came to that. She could not help but wonder what would have become of him if he were alive.

Peggy picked up the ring, turning it and studying it before she placed it in her pocket. Then her eyes laid on her former wedding gown, it looked like itself, her mother had not put it aside yet, which surprised her quite a bit.

Jack walked upstairs to find Peggy standing in the middle of her old room, and gazing at what seemed as her wedding gown.

"Peggy Carter in a wedding gown, now that would have been a sight for sore eyes" Jack joked has he leaned against the doorframe.

Peggy picked up some of the fabric in her hand feeling the softness of it, before letting go and turning her body halfway to look at Jack.

"Hmm I bet you would have liked that version of Peggy Carter" she said jokingly and took her wedding veil, and studied the flower crown, before placing it back at its rightful place.

"It used to be so, but not anymore" he said with a silent tone and smiled.

"Is that so? Has the great Chief Thompson gotten soft?" Peggy joked and moved closer to him.

Jack looked down at Peggy and smiled.

"You wouldn't call it soft, just different" He said bluntly, and leaned down to her face, they were inches apart, and this was a naturally dangerous zone they were entering. It was one thing that their relationship was a cover, but they both knew what that engaging in a relationship now, was dangerous.

They had both kissed before to keep their cover. However, this fire and flirtatious behavior, was what brought them closer to each other, and Jack had it coming with his response. Gosh what he would not give, to feel her delicious lips on his again, and this time not just has a cover, or to knock him out. But, an actual kiss, showing his feelings for her.

However, the only thing he could do was a peck on the forehead. Peggy closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, and her heart raced faster, when his face came close to hers, and she could decide from there to turn her head either up to meet his lips or just keep staying in her position.

Her heart told her to do the first move, but instead she stood still, not fully knowing if she dared taking the jump. From her action, she had guessed that now was probably not the right time.

* * *

Jack and Peggy was on their way to a meeting point at a hotel for some Intel. Peggy was wearing a long flowy floral skirt, a loose white shirt and a green pastel blazer. Her shoes were flat and simple, Jack wore a grey casual suit, and he had his grey coat resting in his left arm and Peggy on his right arm, his hand around her waist.

They smiled has a married couple on a small get away, and decided to take the stairs.

In the meeting, Jack's assumptions was confirmed by their intel, on Fred's meeting with the director of Sanders industries, in Henry the VI pub, in two weeks' time.

Nevertheless, the date was clear and set, and what the meeting was about.

"And we are sure about this?"

Jack always wanted to double check his intel, he hated mistakes, mistakes always lead to sloppiness, and after Peggy was accused for being a mole, and the whole incident with Stark, only made him more cautious.

"Yes, we've made sure that everything is verified, the bug in his office was a good one, from the both of you" The man said has he sat at the edge of the bed, and opened his briefcase.

"I've got some new toys for you from Mister Stark" he said and showed it to them quickly before handing them their briefcase.

"That man has no limitation when it comes to ideas," Peggy stated before handing the briefcase to Jack.

They said their goodbyes, before exiting the room and heading towards the elevator.

Peggy took of her floral skirt, revealing a tight dark blue skirt, and then from her purse, clicking a pair of heels on her flat shoes, before turning her blazer inside out, making it a light shade of purple.

Jack had his back to her, and had in the meantime done the same with his clothing leaving him in a full dark blue suit.

He fixed his dark shaded tie with a gold pattern, and they both took out a pair of sunglasses and exited the elevator looking like a completely different couple.

* * *

Peggy felt Jack's sweet kiss end to fast, and she was pulled back to reality when the man on the floor started to moan in dismay.

The owner quickly threw him out the door, and they could take a seat together, thankfully, the most of the crowd was to drunk to notice them. A bar fight was after all, not unusual.

Mister Sanders entered the pub and sat in a booth, ordering a glass of cognac.

"We should sit somewhere else, I'm too exposed here if Fred is the man we are looking for," She whispered to Jack in his ear with a flirtatious smile.

Jack smiled and played along, grabbing her hand and finding an empty booth.

They sat there waiting, and Peggy could feel her heart beating, she had not seen this man since forever, but she had no plans on letting him know that she was there.

Jack then took her hand and kissed it, signing that he had just entered the door, Peggy took out her pocket mirror and applied her lipstick, she turned it a bit. There he was the man she had left, almost cold-heartedly, he still looked handsome she had to admit that.

She remembered exactly why she had fallen for him back then, but this Peggy Carter was different. She had changed, and was not the same naive girl from back then.

Jack took Peggy's hands while they both eavesdropped and looked much likely in love and deep in their conversation. Jack moved over to her side and they sat there cuddling, listening to every word that was spoken.

"Is the package safe?"

"Yes, it's been delivered to the main lab" Fred answered while drinking his whiskey.

He glanced around the room, while listening to the elderly man babble something about his revenge on Howard Stark.

His eyes looked for something out of place, anything that could put him in danger.

He had heard a rumor; a small bird telling him stories about how his heart was pride and heart was crushed.

Mr. Sanders, slid an envelope across the table, and Fred gladly took it and placing it in his inner pocket.

He forced the rest of his whiskey down, feeling the burning sensation down his throat. Before leaving the table, in a rush. "Until next time" he whispered, and placing his hat where it belonged, and nodded to Mr. Sanders.

Peggy and Jack waited until Mr. Sanders had left his seat, before exiting the pub.

Peggy could feel a pair of eyes following their every move since they left the bar, and she had a feeling on who it was. It made her uneasy, and she for the first time in a long time, since she left England felt a bit sick.

"Jack.." she whispered, but he was already a step in front of her, before turning into a crowded alley, right outside a club.

"Public display of emotions makes people uncomfortable" he whispered, Peggy was a bit surprised by his sudden statement. Because she actually for once agreed on it, Jack quickly scanned the perimeter, and could recognize Fred Wells from afar.

He placed his hand on Peggy's lower back and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his trench coat around her, and turned her away from Fred's view, and kissed her while placing his hat on her head, hiding her face and hair.

Peggy's body for some reason stopped for a moment and relaxed, it was as if Jack had this weird influence on her lately. Was it his company? On the other hand, was she just letting herself fall for him?

This kiss was different; Jack saw it coming a mile away. She was falling for him, and he felt it down to his bones, he just did not know how to deal with this. She was after all old cap's girl, he was not him, he was just good old Jack Thompson, and he could not help but wonder if that was enough for her.

Jack pulled back and quickly looked straight ahead, Fred had walked passed them and turned a corner.

He then turned to look at Peggy, who was just staring at him.

"What do I have something on my face?" Jack said jokingly.

Peggy placed a hand on his cheek, and tip toed and her lips quickly meet his.

Her sudden movement surprised Jack, and his lips quickly parted, deepening the kiss.

Peggy pulled back and let out a small cough.

"I'm sorry," She whispered before placing her hand on her lips.

"Thank you Jack" She said a bit confused, it was the first time Jack had seen her like this, and it had him worried, so he decided quickly not to question her action just yet.

"Anything for my Mrs. Taylor" He said with a smile, which brought a smile on Peggy's face.

* * *

Jack walked around in the labs of Sanders industries, with glasses and a white lab coat. While Peggy was sitting on a park bench not far away, with a newspaper in her hands, hiding her face and pretending to read it.

"Find anything interesting dear?" Peggy said sarcastically, normally she would have found something within half the time of what Jack had already used, but he drew less attention than she did. That is why she had to sit back, on a bench talking to him through a microphone.

"Wondering why you married me?" He whispered jokingly, and Peggy could not help but pull a small smile.

"Something about being forced, as I recall" she said and turned another page.

Jack turned around in the lab to see if anyone was near, it was lunchtime so the major of the personnel were already gone, and he snatched a few pictures with the camera pen, before using his watch to fill a sample of the liquid they were working on.

For the moment all they knew other than they were Stark thieves, they assumed that they were trying to recreate Howard's work and this could prove it.

"Almost done," he whispered before exiting the lab, and entering another one.

Peggy smiled and relaxed more "About time" she stated before feeling a figure taking a seat by her side.

"Hello Margaret"

 **A/N: There is currently a petition going on, so please remember to throw in your signature** **p/abc-renew-marvel-s-agent-carter-for-a-third-season?recruiter=298798765 &utm_source=petitions_show_components_action_panel_wrapper&utm_medium=copylink**

 **And remember to leave a review 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow what happened with all the reviews :) thank you for the feedback, I did not expect that. I'm giving my story a little hint of season 2 in it, not much but just enough to keep my storyline going.**

Chapter 7

The cold ran down Peggy's spine, and she slowly turned her head gracefully. Her blue hat covered half of her face, and she sat there with crossed legs in her blue summer dress. She slowly let her the newspaper down that covered her face, and saw a familiar face.

"Well you look like you've seen a ghost"

The man looked straight ahead; he was wearing dark blue pants, and a grey blazer with matching tie. His grey hat was sitting neatly on his head, and he then leaned back on the bench and threw her an amazing smirk.

"I like the new look, very….. American, love the hair," he stated with a smile.

"Peggy…. I'm coming.. Don't" Jack was suddenly cut off from her microphone. Peggy was lost for words, when she suddenly lost connection to Jack, but tried to keep her innocent face up, trying not to blow Jack's cover.

"What are you doing here?" She asked calmly, and folded the newspaper, resting it on her lap.

"I could ask you the same" he asked calmly, monitoring her facial expression.

"I'm here on a short visit. With my husband" Empathizing the last word three words, she hoped that he bought the lie. She felt sick, and was worried about Jack, but she trusted him and knew that he would be fine if she just played her role.

Fred took of his hat and grinned as he leaned forward, resting his elbows at his knees, not breaking the eye contact with her.

"And where is this dear husband of yours?"

"Meeting, we are considering moving back to England" she quickly threw back at him.

Fred then leaned back again, and threw a little chuckle.

"Well I do hope that it's not in there." He said and pointed at Sanders Industries laboratory building. He then slowly leaned towards her, and Peggy slowly tried to back away from him, as his face drew close to hers.

"Did you really think that I'm that stupid, dear S.O.E agent?" he said and got up on his feet and placed his hat on his head, and walked away. Peggy has first thought she was only partly safe, since he still thought she worked for the S.O.E. Before Peggy could stop him a large explosion appeared, and she felt her heart stop for a second and break into a thousand pieces.

She suddenly felt her legs, forcing her to rise and run towards the building. She threw the newspaper she had in her hands on the ground, and her only thought was Jack. She was suddenly tackled from the side and hit the nearby grass. She was about to strike an elbow at whoever tackled her until she was stopped mid-way.

"Peggy!" Jack yelled and grabbed her elbow and looked at her, his glasses hung halfway down his face and one glass was shattered. His lab coat was dirty and ripped, signifying that it was not easy for him to get out of there in a hurry.

She did not say anything, her only reaction was pure relief has she hugged him closely and whispered.

"Thank God"

Peggy hugged him tightly, so tightly that Jack almost felt claustrophobic.

He pulled back and took a few seconds to look at his partners beautiful face and threw a smirk at her.

"Well I'll be damned, are you going soft on me Marge?" He asked jokingly and saw how her face suddenly had a shade of red in her cheeks.

"Don't flatter yourself"

Peggy stated with a humph, before pushing him of her. Nevertheless, Jack reluctantly stayed put on where he was, and smiled down at her, before he moved closer to her face and stopped just an inch from her lips.

"You know I always do," he said jokingly, giving her a peak on the cheek, then pulling back and giving her a wink.

"Very funny" She said annoyingly, slowly getting up from the ground. She sat up and watched the firefighters trying to shut down the fire, and sighed.

"Low personnel, me in there.. He had it planned out." Jack said and sat beside her on the grass running his fingers through his hair, in frustration.

"You were lucky, and I'm truly grateful that you are in one piece," She said and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and gave him a soft smile. She remembered a year back when something like this had happened, under her mission in LA.

"Hmm" Jack said with a smile, he knew exactly where this was going, he just did not know if he dared to jump in.

"Oh and why is that" he asked he said with a hint of curiosity even though he probably already knew the answer to that question.

Peggy looked down at him for a few minutes in silence and got up on her feet.

"Now isn't the right time" she said and brushed the grass of her dress and helped Jack up on his feet.

"Let's get out of here" Jack said and looked around, before throwing his lab coat and glasses in a nearby trashcan, and folding down his sleeves before grabbing Peggy's hand.

~S~

Jack stood by the window of their apartment nursing his whiskey and then turned to Peggy who was on the phone; she finished talking and turned to look at Jack.

"Insurance fraud, the compound that you sent to Howard was still quite unstable compared to what he had made, and Sanders can't afford to fund it himself, because of Stark industries is all over the market."

Peggy moved closer to Jack, took his glass, and took a sip of it.

"That's beginning to become quite an annoying habit," Jack stated and grabbed his glass back.

"How much does he get from the insurance company if it gets through?" Jack asked leaned against the window.

"Probably a good amount of money, but the insurance company seems odd, and off" She said and handed him the file with the information on the company.

"Before we go on another trip, can I get an answer to my question" Jack said and placed his glass and the file on a nearby table and crossed his arms.

Peggy looked at him clueless, even though she was fully aware of what he had meant.

"I don't know that you are talking about" Peggy said and turned her side to him, almost walking away from him.

Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, he kept her their tightly, and she placed her hands on his chest.

"Liar" He stated bluntly and just looked at her with his serious face.

"The best in the world" She fired back at him, keeping a straight face herself, this was the last chance to pull away and back off, the last chance to just letting this chance slip by.

Peggy could feel Jack's heartbeat, and it was beating fast. Making him just as much a liar as she was the last couple of weeks.

His face drew nearer, and they were just inches apart.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Taylor; I think I might be falling for another woman"

"Is that so?" Peggy said and stared at him.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Taylor that you feel that way. I hope she is worth it" Peggy said and pulled a small smile.

"Definitely"

Jack placed his lips on hers and Peggy felt the longing she had for him was finally over, the hidding, the lies. There was no need for that now, she could not believe that she would end up with the biggest jackass she had ever meet, the one and only Jack Thompson.

She had tried to engage a relationship with Daniel, but it just did not work out, there had their differences and they had to part.

Peggy's hands slowly moved up from Jack's chest, up to his face, neck and hair. Jack leaned into the kiss and deepened it, and Peggy only got more pulled into the passionate kiss.

~S~

Peggy sat on the edge of the bed, reading some files, when she suddenly felt a kiss on her shoulder. She was naked and only covered by a bed sheet; she turned her head and smiled.

"I told you not to fall in love with me"

Jack let out a small chuckle, and grabbed the file from her hands and sat up beside her.

"Well, fortunately I wasn't completely lying back then" He said calmly, hinting that it was long before their mission that he had begun to have feelings for her.

Peggy suddenly felt her cheeks turn red, and her eyes suddenly fell on Jack's gun wound on his chest, and she placed hand on his chest.

Jack a bit startled by her sudden movement, and placed his hand on hers.

He knew exactly what she was going to say, but stopped her beforehand.

"Don't.. It's part of the job and you know it" he said and kissed her hand.

"I know" She of all people knew that this job was dangerous, but like her brother Michael always told her. _It was a part of the adventure_.

"I've been compromised" She stated before taking up the file about Fred, she hated when this happened it only made the mission a lot more difficult, not impossible just difficult.

"We will improvise" Jack said with confidence and threw her a comforting smile. Before he jokingly said, "Because I'm not".

He leaned towards her and kissed her neck.

"I'm that good"

Peggy rolled her eyes and smacked him with the file, before leaving the bed with the covers leaving him butt naked.

"Come on Peggy" He shouted before he heard the bathroom door shut, he admitted that the view of Peggy's figure was not a bad one at all.

~S~

A few days later

Jack and Peggy were in their new tac suit, Peggy was wearing the logo for S.H.I.E.L.D and Jack was wearing one for the SSR.

They were in a large abandoned warehouse or assumed so, since this was the address for the insurance company; their best guess was that there was finally some kind of connection between Sanders industries, Fred and the Zodiac.

The hidden Stark tech. was supposedly somewhere in the warehouse, they were probably trying to break it apart to replicate the piece more safely after what happened in their laboratories.

Peggy pulled out her gun from the holster, and got ready. Jack followed behind her, covering her back.

There was an odd sense of silence.

 **A/N: Just to be utterly annoying, I won't be able to post another chapter until after the 1 june after my last exam. But I can promise you that it will be worth the wait, and the chapter will be a lot longer than usual.**

 **Remember to leave a small review, you guys are actually my inspiration and my motivation.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back :) Sorry for the long wait, I had to write a really long scientific report, and it just completely killed my writing mood. But thank you all for your patience, and assure you that this will be worth the wait.**

Chapter 8

Jack threw himself against a tree and murmured "God damnit" as he held his arm, he had been shot and as if they suspected it was a set up.

Meanwhile Peggy had finished the last of the mercenaries of, or so she thought until she felt someone grabbing her arm, her reflexes kicked in and she threw the man on the floor locking him. Though not fast enough and he was able to wiggle free with a punch in her stomach, she returned the favor with her famous right hook directly planted on Fred's face.

"Geez Peggy I never thought you could do that. That's one hell of a hook"

Peggy smirked and held her arms up.

"There is many things you don't know about me Fred," she said and whipped the blood from her lips.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises" he stated before attacking her again.

The floorboards cracked underneath them, screaming that it could not bear them, Peggy got hit hard by a Fred's baton, and landed on the floor, she quickly picked up a pipe and launched after his leg, forcing him to fall, resulting the boards to give in and let him fall to the next floor.

Peggy could not get her eyes on him, when she quickly got up on her feet and glancing down to see an empty space.

"Bollocks" Peggy muttered under her breath, before throwing the pipe out of her hand and racing out to find Jack.

She ran as fast as she could, before she saw him leaning up against a tree.

"I'm fine I'm fine, it's just a flesh wound," he stated raising his hand.

He watched her stare in silence and got up on his feet, with her help.

"What?" He asked curiously, wondering what made her so silent.

"I'm surprised that there isn't more.. Whining from you," she said in a serious tone.

"Very funny Carter" he said with a faint smile, and with a sense of annoyance.

Instead of replying him, she placed a soft kiss on his lips, before helping him by placing his arm around her shoulders, supporting him.

"Let's get out of here," she said with a smile.

* * *

Peggy leaned against the wall of a secret safe house, that colonel Phillips had secured. Jack was a sleep in a nearby bed; they could not return to their home base just yet, she did not know if Fred had blabbed out about her. Jack was still safe, since Fred still had not seen Jack's face, even if he had all Jack had to do was shave of his beard and he was safe.

She took another sip of her whiskey, before moving herself over to the nearby table and placing the glass down gently. This mission was supposed to be simple and efficient, their 6 months were nearing an end, and they had gathered a lot of Intel, but because of the whole issue with Fred, it had gotten rather complicated.

Why did Fred even think that she was still with the S.O.E, she could not help but wonder, until her thoughts were traced back to that time, in L.A. when Jack had confronted her with a file containing the information of an M. Carter.

It surely was not hers, and Jack kept assuring her that it was not a fake, her mind raced for a second, thinking irrational, before she was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder and a kiss on her cheek.

"Something is bothering you" Jack said in a soft voice, he was tired and every muscle in his body ached for more rest, but after listening to Peggy walking back and forth constantly it bothered him enough to make his body move up and comfort her.

"Jack I need to ask you a question" Peggy said and turned around and faced him, his face was showing signs blood loss, but he was slowly turning the right color again. The bags underneath his eyes, screamed for more rest, and maybe she should just keep it to herself and go to bed with him.

"You know what, it can wait until tomorrow" she said and smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked curiously and raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like anyone is coming to knock down the door any second, it can wait, you need more rest," she said with such authority, that Jack did not have the power to argue with her.

"I'm reconsidering this relationship" he joked, and felt Peggy's soft hand in his, and he was slowly pulled towards the bed.

"Pish Posh" she said before getting into bed, and patting the bedside to make him come to bed with her.

* * *

Weeks had passed where they had to lay low, they were able to get back to the apartment and grab their belongings, before returning to their safe house outside the city. Fortunately for them, it did not as if anyone had been in the apartment, nor did anything pop out, it was exactly how they left it. Which only meant two things, either Jack's cover was still intact, or if was a trap, a trap that would give the illusion of them being safe.

Peggy sat on a bench in a park, pretending to read a book, her mind was still debating whether or not this was a good idea. Until a figure sat beside her "You know you can tell your dear husband, that the last time I pulled a stunt like this I almost got fired" the man said before pulling out a file.

"But since I owe you a favor and has a brit…. I hate having a debt," he said and handed it to her.

"Well aren't you a noble man of your words," She said with a smile as she took the file and placed it on her lap, hiding it with her book.

"Aye you know I always am, and you know that lad of yours knows how to drink" He said before biding his goodbyes, by taking his hat of and nodding.

Peggy took the file and placed it in her bag, before slowly rising from her seat.

She could not help, but smile at the last sentence; it was her former colleague and an old friend of her.

She walked away from the park, and crossed the street; she had to hurry back before Jack would get worried. That was her last thought before she felt something hard behind her head and her body hit the ground.

Peggy woke up to a disgusting smell, it made her nose itch and made her a bit sick. Her head hurt and felt like it was too small for her. Her sight was blurry, but somehow she knew that she was caught. She felt her hands tied behind a chair and sighed when she saw his face.

"Fred?" she whispered, trying to regain her sight. How was she so foolish in letting herself get caught without a fight? The only person who had ever managed this was Dottie, with using her own secret weapon against her.

"Hello dear" a voice escaped, she knew that voice it was he and there was no doubt.

"Never imagined seeing you in this kind of position…. And yet here we are" he said and got down on her level to meet her face to face.

"Quite a blow you took to your head, just give it a second," he said and cupped her face.

"Huh?"

"What?" Peggy whispered in complete annoyance.

"Never thought I would actually be pleased to see your face this up close," He said amusingly, before he backed away when he heard a noise behind him.

Peggy's sight was slowly returning to her, and she shook her head once, before leaning back in the chair. She quickly glanced around and concluded that she was in a warehouse.

Fred turned to the door, and walked towards it. Peggy quickly turned her wedding ring and activated her tracking device in hopes that Jack would register it.

When she turned her gaze up, it was the director and a few of his handlers that had showed up, and Peggy knew immediately that Jack's cover was blown.

Fred held the file that Peggy had earlier in his hands, and turned a light on it.

"Well well Peggy, you haven't exactly been an angel as I thought you were"

"It's not me" Peggy said firmly, she knew that it was a exact copy of the one Jack had in L.A., and there was so far only one thing she knew about it, and that whoever was it was not her.

Her body shivered just by the thought of it, and it made her feel uneasy.

Fred stood there silently, gazing at her figure, before looking down at the file again.

"That's not possible" he muttered before closing it and threw it at a nearby table. He was pulled aside by Mr. Sanders and while they were deep in their conversation, Peggy slowly took of her high heels, and stretched her legs, making it seem like she was trying to relax.

Mr. Sanders approached Peggy and quickly slapped her across the face, Peggy could feel the sting on her cheek, and felt how redness slowly creeped around her face.

"I don't usually hit women, but you have cost me more than what your whole life is worth." He muttered at her face.

"It's a good thing you don't usually hit woman…." She said and turned her head to face his.

"You hit like one," she said bluntly and without hesitation.

Mr. Sander's eyes quickly changed, and he did not find the comment amusing. He was going to strike again, until Fred grabbed his hand.

"I'll take care of it," he said and Mr. Sanders quickly fixed his blazer and turned around.

"I expect you to, and take her husband after that. I want this fixed," He said while grinding his teeth.

"Will do sir" Fred said and had his hand behind his back, before returning his gaze forwards Peggy.

 **A/N: I have been writing a lot lately, so I had to break the chapters up, so that you, my readers would not get tired of me. Forgive me for the wait, but I am releasing chapters a bit more often now. Remember to leave a review and tell me what you think**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So sorry for the delay, I have had small writers block.**

 **Changing the point of view back and forth a bit :).**

Chapter 9

Jack sat in the safe house going through some papers, trying to figure out where STARK device now was. They were so close on finishing it, and if they did, it would completely change the gameplay. Suddenly they would have the upper hand, and if he knew Howard, he knew that man unfortunately did not make mistakes that often.

He leaned back in his chair, filling his cup with a freshly brewed coffee.

His eyes fell into Peggy's bag and he smiled, he could not believe that he had hooked up with the infamous Carter, and he liked it. No, he loved it; he loved the smell of her perfume, and the taste of her.

He sighed, remembered last night's conversation, and knew that something had bothered her back then.

 _"_ _Jack, the file you got from S.O.E when you tried to get me fired. Where is it?" She asked bluntly and without hesitation._

 _She was sitting at the dinner table crossing her legs, and had eyes that could get any man killed._

 _"_ _I lost it" Jack said and had his back to her peeking outside the window._

 _"_ _After I got shoot" He said and sighed, before turning to face her, with his hands in his pockets._

 _Her face turned pale, and he could see that she was uneasy._

 _"_ _I think… I think I know who is." she said, while sitting straight, placing both her feet's on the ground and leaning forward._

 _Her hands found each other, and she kept massaging her palms, trying to figure out how to get the sentence out of her mouth. He could tell that it made her uneasy, until a bell rang in his head. He remembered that he had read her files once before, when she first started at the SSR._

 _Her parents lived in England; her mother was part scot, her father an Englishman. Her brother, he had not thought about before now. Why did it not cross his mind when he stood with the file in his hand? He felt the guilt creeping up on him, and tear his mind apart. He was such a jerk, and how could he blame her for such horrible things._

 _"_ _Michael" He whispered before moving closer to her, he got on his knees and took her hands._

 _"_ _Peggy, are you sure?"_

 _"_ _I don't know," she said with tears in her eyes, and a sudden anger rushed over her. It did not make sense in the moment, and they never did find his body. His grave was empty, only a mere gravestone was there. A memory, a token that proved that he had lived._

 _"_ _I need to know," She said, her eyes locking in on his, and she bit her lips trying to keep her composure._

 _"_ _I'll send words to my contact." Jack said and placed a kiss on her hands, and pulled her into a hug._

Jack was suddenly interrupted in his thoughts, by a beep sound and he quickly placed his coffee down before heading towards the table with all their gear.

"Peggy" he whispered and a sudden panic struck his face. He ran his hand through his beard, nevertheless he kept his composure. He quickly changed into his tac suit and grabbed a bag filled it with the what he needed with him, before grabbing the hand held tracking device.

"Hold on Marge, I'm coming" he quickly rushed out the door.

Jack could feel how his heart raced, and was eager to be by his dear Marge side, he stepped into the car and pushed a button and a tracking system popped up beside him.

If he was not undercover, he could probably get away with racing the car more than the usual permitted miles per hour. He banged his hand in frustration at the wheel and tried to take a deep breath, knowing clearly that Peggy was able to take care of herself. But he hated the idea that she was with Fred, was there a hint of jealousy probably, but he quickly shook it off from his mind, knowing very well that this situation was not anything like that.

He reached an abandoned house, and parked the car behind a few bushes and trees away from peeking eyes.

He lay low to start with, but he could feel the tension in his muscles, screaming to move forward and save her, and he had to fight his intuition. Any reckless behaviour could have a bad outcome; he could slightly hear Peggy's voice inside his head not to do anything rash before analyzing the situation.

He quickly calculated how many men there was, and how he was going to take them out. He had to admit that this was a bit harder without Peggy, but it was something that he did not dare to admit in front of her any of his colleagues.

 _A pair of heels roamed the bullpen and he knew who this was, he had already been informed of his new so-called colleague. She was on everyone's lips the last few weeks; it was getting tiring to listen to._

 _What was a woman going to do good here, other than fetching coffee? He just did not understand. He wanted to place his beat on the fact that she had been the Captain's girl, and that was her entrance ticket._

 _Jack was leaning casually against his desk, pretending to look through a case, while the rest of them was steaming towards the sound. He shook his head and rolled his eyes in annoyance, he heard her voice and quickly glanced up from his papers and he saw her._

 _He had to admit that she was nothing as if he had imagined her to be, it was not as if he was burying his face down in the newspapers during the war. He was too busy trying to stay alive._

 _He had to blink a few times to stop staring and placed his file on his desk. Before joining the others to the introduction, of the one and only Peggy Carter._

 _He then unexpectedly gave a comment on how he wanted his coffee, and the men laughed at the joke. He could feel her deathly glare at his direction, and her comment on how he could go and fetch it himself._

 _Well it sure did get her attention on him, and he had to admit that he enjoyed it. She was an attractive woman, and he knew that she would not fall for his usual schemes that he would use against the common ladies in the commonwealth. The deathly charm of Jack Thompson, was he thinking a bit highly of himself, never. He concluded before returning to his own desk._

Jack had just strangled a guard with his grip behind a tree, his injury was starting to scream for a break, but how could he. His heart was racing towards the woman who held her captive…. By none other than a rivalry. A hint of jealousy crept in his mind, but he knew Peggy enough to know not to worry, but the thought still bothered him, and he kept telling himself that it was completely irrational.

He got the entrance and opened the door slowly, quickly standing in position only to find an empty house. He knew this was a ruse; he quickly started to search the walls, anything that would trigger the mechanism for a hidden door.

His temper got to his head, making him unpredictable and clouding his mind. He could hear Peggy's voice in his head telling him to pick it up, and to keep his head cool. He then placed himself in the middle of the room, his eyes scanning the whole area.

Until he felt a sudden breeze, he turned and glanced behind him to find a fireplace.

"Bingo"

He quickly moved towards the fireplace and ran his fingers across the frame to find a button, the fireplace slid to the left and a hallway and a staircase was exposed. He silently walked down the hallway, and getting his flashlight ready, the hallway was dark making it hard to see. He descended the stairs and arrived to what seemed like a maze, he turned his hand with the wedding ring and flipped it, turning it red.

 _"_ _A tracking device? Are you serious? Afraid that I might run of with someone else… Wife" He joked._

 _Peggy was not slightly amused by his comment, she flipped the rings and they both turned red on and off, she pulled them apart and they made a beeping motion, she then moved them closer to each other making the beeping more frequent, and the red more permanent._

 _"_ _Are you sure that it won't be me who runs away" She joked back and handed back his ring._

Jack suddenly heard a sound down the hallway, and quickly leaned against the wall to get out of sight.

~S~

Peggy had passed out and woke up by being splashed with cold water, the shock made her disoriented and confused, until her eyes meet Fred.

He was sitting in front of her and placed the small bucket down on the floor beside him.

"Wakey wakey" He said with a calm grin, the one he would always shoot towards her, when they were together.

Peggy's sense of situation quickly came back to her and kept her mouth shut, as much as possible.

She was freezing and she knew of these interrogation techniques to well to fall for it, she would not be fooled that easily. However, this was Fred, he had an advantage he knew her personally, therefor she had to keep her guards up. This operation had to go through, with or without her, and she was prepared for that. That was until she meet Jack Thompson, and let herself fall in love with him, suddenly the thought of him losing her was a hard. However, it was something she could not show towards her enemy.

Fred moved closer to her and his eyes peeked at her white blouse that showed her under garments.

"Well you sure have changed, the Margaret I knew would definitely not wear something like that. " He said and pointed out, moving his finger towards her collar, and down to the first button of her blouse.

"Keep your hands to yourself," She said angrily.

Fred punched her hard, making her fall backwards on the floor still tied to the chair.

"I don't think that you are in the position to tell me what to do"

Peggy moaned in pain, but had quickly grabbed the heel from her shoe and clicked it of in the process, revealing a knife she quickly hid under.

Fred sighed and picked her chair up, blood had escaped her mouth and he cupped her face wiping it with his finger. Before Peggy knew it his lips was on hers, damn her for once not wearing her lipstick, in anger she bit his under lip. Fred quickly screamed in pain and pushed himself away from her, before hitting her in the stomach.

The pain struck Peggy hard, and her head sunk, while she tried not to show too much pain.

"Since you're quite the stubborn woman, I'll give you some thinking time, to think about your actions little miss," he said before leaving her behind in the room.

~S~

Jack was slowly moving down the hallway, the red light helping him with his directions. Has much as he had made fun of this he had come to terms to himself, that he could not be more thankful for this STARK invention.

He was suddenly attacked from the side, by an unknown attacker, he quickly fenced him of. However, a punch was directed at his wound, making him fall to the ground. The attacker moved towards him and tried to strangle him. Jack quickly used both of his arms, to put pressure away from his throat.

The red glow from his ring, that came and left, showed him the face of his attacker, and he suddenly looked utterly confused and panicked. The red light came back and he suddenly recognized the face, not one he had seen in person but a picture.

 _Peggy sat on the couch at their safe house and went through some pictures in her wallet._

 _Jack had just exited the shower, and smiled at Peggy. He enjoyed her company and her love, he was grateful. He walked up behind her leaning over the couch and placing a kiss on her head._

 _Peggy turned her head towards him and smiled making him wanting to make it last forever._

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _What are you doing?" Jack asked curiously before moving over beside her._

 _"_ _Every time I feel like questioning what I do, I look at pictures of my family." She said with a calm tone in her voice._

 _"_ _Well I know this smirk, your father, though I think that it has been a few years since he looked like that" Jack joked and laughed._

 _Peggy smiled and grabbed the picture from Jack's hand, and studying it._

 _"_ _This.. Is actually my brother.. Michael" She said with a sad smile, every time she had to mention him. She could not help but feel a bit sad and guilty._

Jack tried to get air to escape from his mouth.

"Michael….Michael?" He whispered and tried to fight against his deadly grip, trying to make his voice louder.

"Michael stop!... Peggy" was the sentence that managed to escape his lips. His attacked stopped and completely froze.

"Who are you? Moreover, how do you know me? How do you know Peggy?"

 **A/N: I'm so sorry that I have been MIA, I will try to update more often my writer's block have been influenced by school and work. But hopefully it should be completely lifted now. Forgive my dear readers, I hope this chapter pleases you :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back, and sorry for the long wait, you can always stay updated on my whereabouts on my profile.**

Chapter 10

 _Michael walked around the woods a bit frantic, he could not find his sister. He already got scolded by his parents for being too harsh on her. He just could not help teasing her occasionally, but maybe he just took it a step too far, after all this was not any girl. This was his sister, and she was not like any other little girl._

 _"_ _Peggy I'm sorry! Come on out now" He yelled and sighed as he looked around, their garden was right up the woods, and as much has he loved it, he also hated it when she would run away like this._

 _"_ _I'm so dead" he mumbled to himself, it was evening and he only had a few hours left of daylight._

 _He suddenly heard a sound on his right and turned to see a pair of red shoes sticking out of a bush, he sighed in relief and walked towards them._

 _"_ _Peggy, come on I didn't mean what I said I'm sorry"_

 _The shoes were pulled back into the bush and he sighed again trying very hard not to get his temper up. He pulled the branches aside and looked down at his little sister, her curly hair was messy, and her red bow was hanging down sadly midway down her lock of curly hair._

 _Her chin was resting on her knees, and her eyes were puffy, Michael face softened and he let out a small smile in hopes that it would cheer her up._

 _"_ _I don't want to wear dresses and be pretty, I want to be like you!" She exclaimed, and pulling herself away from him, has he tried to get her up from the ground._

 _"_ _Peggy…." he sighed and ended up sitting next to her, disregarding being in his Sunday best outfit._

 _"_ _It's just not the way it works, look I know that mom and dad can be harsh sometimes. But you also know that they mean everything with love…. And I'm sorry that I teased you, I didn't mean it like that. And you will understand everything when you get older." He said fumbling with a leaf, trying to make amends to his sister._

 _She slowly relaxed and let out a sigh "I'm 8 and a half, I'm a big girl now" she said as she got up on her feet and crossed her arms. "And I accept your apology, because mommy says that is what grownups do"_

 _Michael let out a small laugh and shook his head, has he got up on his feet._

 _"_ _Good, now will you come back home?" he asked and offered his hand to her, she whipped her tears away with her hands and accepted his hand with a smile._

Jack tried to get his eyes to focus properly and sat up, has Michael backed away slowly, keeping one hand on his gun.

"I'm her husb.. I mean I'm Agent Thompson S.R.R, Peggy is my colleague" He did not want to compromise his relationship with Peggy, in case that Michael was not on his side. He knew that this was Peggy's brother, and he was also certain that he had died for his country. This could very well be a look alike, or it was really him and he might be working for the enemy. In any case, he would not dare take any chances, he had to disregard his feelings for a moment of logic.

Michael placed his gun back where it belonged, and took out his hand for a quick handshake. "Bloody hell, well if it just isn't my luck, Michael Carter".

Jack shook his hand and looked at him questionably "Nice to meet you, aren't you supposed to be like… not alive?" Jack stated raising an eyebrow at the fellow agent.

Michael was surprised and smiled awkwardly "I suppose you couldn't keep a secret for me mate?" he asked without hesitation. "Or I might have to kill you, and would like not to do that, if you don't mind. It's quite a long story" he said, with a sense of steady voice, but with a hint of regret.

"You see I might be breathing now, but if Peggy finds out that I'm alive, I might has well just lay down and die, or suicide. Do you understand? She might be my little sister, but I am deadly afraid of that woman"

Jack let out a chuckle and nodded, he was not going to dig more into the subject, he knew from the office how some agents would be declared dead before they went on mission, so that they would not be compromised. But this also meant that the man was dangerous, he had read his file, he knew what Michael was capable of. Jack had to stay focused and keep his distance for now, now his only concern was after all Peggy.

"Has a fellow agent I understand, but how exactly are you going to save her and stay hidden at the same time?" Jack stated quietly, trying not to draw to much attention at their location.

He could tell from Michaels facial expression and silence that he had not thought that completely through, this man personality was completely opposite Peggy, a joker you might call him, and far more relaxed.

"Well, I guess that is why it was a good thing i bumped into you" He said and gave Jack a friendly punch, but accidently hit his wound, before Jack could even give him an answer. Jack let out a moan and fell a bit backwards a bit awkwardly. "Oh, sorry mate, didn't see you were wounded there, well chop chop, we haven't gotten all day" he said and got up on his feet, and started to move further down the hallway.

Jack sighed, and tried to focus on why they were here, without losing his temper.

~S~

 _17-year-old Peggy sat in a classroom with the rest of the girls in her class, she was soon ending her high school years, but she admitted that she was probably the only one who thought about moving towards in her life and educating herself, compared to her classmates who were more interested in finding the right man, and get married so that they could have lots of children. But for Peggy it never really spoke to her, to just be at home, and doing household common things. Her teacher from a beauty school entered the classroom, and gave a speech on how to behave whenever a man was near them, how they should never leave their curlers in their hair whenever they had to say goodbye to their man. How was this important in any way? Was she just weird for not finding this quite interesting? Peggy could not help but keep telling herself these questions. They were teacher on how to look like a lady, walk like a lady, and speak like one._

Peggy slowly started to cut the ropes which was tied around her hands, the knife that was hidden in her heel, was quite brilliantly made, Howard was always full ideas. This was probably due to his many company with the dames. Peggy got herself loose, and undid the ropes on around her feet, before raising on her feet's slowly looking around the room. The punch she received made her bit disoriented, but she could try and focus, she saw only one exit, she absolutely hated it when there was only one exit. She took of her belt, which consisted of a butterfly split in half and separated each end from each other, the material was a bit thicker than usual. She pressed the antlers down and it turned blue. She placed one on the door and the other by her ear, she could hear a guard just outside her door. She could do nothing but wait, patience was the only solution she had so far, if she tried to blast her way out it would only draw attention to her. She looked down at her ring, completely disregarding that it had been blinking more frequently within the last few minutes.

"Jack" she whispered and was a bit relieved that he was not far from her, but also a bit concerned by the fact that he was wounded, and probably was not completely at his fullest potential. She suddenly heard whispers and a familiar voice, she could not tell who it was, but it had to be Jack. But he was with someone, did he send back up, was that necessary, did they not have it sort of under control. Suddenly a loud thump was heard, and she slowly back away from the door. She heard a "Cheerio mate", her eyes widened and the door opened and she saw Jack. She was frozen, was it, no it could not be.

Jack rushed over and hugged her, she relaxed in his arms, and hugged him tightly.

He pulled her away and looked at her "You look lovely" he said, and Peggy could not help but smile at his comment, her lips were bruised, her shirt was slightly opened and was filled with spots of blood, and her cheek was swollen.

"I've been through worse interrogations, let's get out of here."

 **A/N: short chapter, I have a lot of ideas, which needs a bit more work than what I had time to write at this moment. My apologies.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I hoped that you enjoyed the previous chapter even though it was cut a bit short. Michael will be returning, so please do not worry, we will see more of him later.**

Chapter 11

Jack was patching Peggy up at the safe house, it was a complete miracle that they were able to get out so quickly, which was all Michael's doing. Jack hated to keep it a secret towards Peggy, but knew that he had to keep her safe, and not got her all emotional and confused, or more importantly angry. Especially when he absolutely knew the outcome, she would hate him for it, maybe even despise him.

Peggy let out a sigh of relief when Jack was done, it was quiet in the room, she wanted to ask him, but did she dare. The silence was getting unbearable, so when Jack moved away from her with the wet towels, it slipped out of her mouth.

"Who was with you?"

Jack did not turn around, and kept his back to her, he knew that she could catch him lying in an instant.

"No one, I was alone" he stated casually, without putting too much of an effort.

Peggy raised an eyebrow, and was silent for a moment, before opening her mouth to say something.

"I would rather talk about your interrogation, since we haven't really discussed that part since we came back. Did they get anything from you? Wait not that was put a bit wrong, did you get anything from them?" Jack asked has he turned around to face her, and pointed at her with his wet hands.

Peggy almost looked at him a bit disappointed, and then gave him a smile that indicated an _of course_ , as she put on a newly fresh shirt.

"It's not my first day on the job, if I might remind you" She stated half-jokingly and a tad bit annoyed.

Jack raised his hands in defeat, and smiled "I know, and I know that I haven't told you this sooner, but you are after all the best agent we have."

Peggy buttoned her shirt and walked towards him, with a smile.

"Well well I never thought that THE Jack Thompson would ever tell me that, in this lifetime" Jack smiled and placed his hands on her hips and pulled her in closer.

"What can I say I've changed"

Peggy looked at him, with a smile and felt her heart flutter with a sense of comfort and admiration. She gently tiptoed herself, and placed a kiss on his lips, she would never get tired of this, the sudden feel of safety and the comfort of his company.

"What was that for?" Jack asked in surprise when she pulled away.

"For saving me, even though I somewhat did have it under control" Peggy stated with a smile, and a serious tone in her voice.

Jack smile widened and he let out a small chuckle "Yeah, somewhat, though not completely" He said and raised his hand to caress her bruised forehead and cheeks.

Peggy, moved away from him and towards the desk, she pulled out a file and opened.

"When I was in there i realized something, Fred and his associate were talking, I catch the location of their next target" She said and found the page she was looking for, the file showed a picture of Mr. Sanders, standing in front of his first company building.

"It's not a real fraud without sacrificing your first child" she stated calmly.

Jack moved closer to the table, placing his hands on the table. He was impressed and not really that surprised at the same time.

"You're brilliant" he stated, before reading the file through. He picked up the file with one hand folding it, so that it was only the transcript he could see.

His facial expression changed quickly from impressed to a bit confused.

"Wait, this is in New York" his voice with suddenly not confident, and he for some reason felt a bit sad by the fact that this was back home. He should be pleased with this, he would not have to let Peggy drive, there was no wrong directions. He got to drink coffee again, instead of the horrible tea he got served constantly. But for some reason this was outside of his comfort zone. Was it because he had gotten used to living here for 4 months, and he was afraid of losing this rather peculiar relationship.

"We have to go back" He said trying to pull himself together.

"We can't tell anyone" she quickly added, he looked at her confused and surprised at her statement.

"What do you mean? The protocol says that we have to report back to the office when we land" He said and threw the file casually down on the table, he was the chief after all, when it suddenly hit him. When Peggy just gave him a facial expression that could kill, within a five-meter radius.

Then he simply let out a simple "Oh…"

"I just… don't want people to think that I have been using you to you know…" she stated and crossed her arms, worryingly. She knew the office to well, and S.H.I.E.L.D was no way ready to run by itself just yet, it was still knowing on an experimental level. After all this was a joint idea originally coming from Colonel Philip, she just took it a step further with Howard.

"Look Marge, I understand you, but do you intend on staying under the radar forever?" he asked curiously and a bit annoyed by the fact that they would have to keep it a secret when they got home, he would be more than delighted to tell this to everyone. But he had to admit that he understood her concerns, he was after all not the most understanding person when it came to this kind of behavior, just a few months ago,.

"Stop calling me that, and no I just… need time" she said and fumbled with her hands, a sign of distress and uncertainty. That was quite unlike her.

She was a woman of steel, always knowing better, always being the more forthcoming one. Jack knew this that is why he fell in love with her in the first place. Her willingness to go the extra distance for her country, was outstanding and quite remarkable. But seeing her like this, he could do nothing but understand her.

"It's okay I understand" he said and moved closer has a he gave her a gentle kiss.

~S~

Peggy sat in the airplane, trying to gather her thoughts, she knew that Jack was keeping something from her, but she also knew that digging would only lead to two things. Either he would shut her out, and she would never know what he is hiding, or she could try digging herself and he would eventually shut her out when he found out that she had been around his back. She had to be smart about this, he was not alone in the underground tunnel, that she knew for sure. Did he call MI6 instead of S.H.I.E.L.D the S.S.R did not have the jurisdiction, so it could not be them.

She was lost in her thoughts, as she played with her red strawberry hair, she had gotten used to the color, but her roots were slowly starting to show. During their time in England, she would usually have a headband or a hat to hide it.

Jack poured himself a drink of bourbon, and took a sip, feeling the burning sensation down his throat, which ironically made him relax. He turned to look at Peggy in her own thought, and caught himself staring, damn. She was on to him, he was quite aware that she knew that he was not alone, she just did not know with whom. He knew that look, she was determined to find out, but if he revealed it to her, she was done with him, that was certain. He had to keep it to himself, no matter how much he disliked it. But he knew in the back of his head that she would eventually figure it out, this was after all THE Peggy Carter.

He sat down in front of her, and leaned back in the chair with his glass.

"So, what's the plan?" He asked calmly and took another sip.

"Howard has a plan, he will be waiting for us when we land, so you should rather get your sleep than sipping bourbon the whole way" she mocked a bit, with a smile that was drop dead serious.

Jack smiled back at her and drank the rest of his bourbon and placed it on the table in front of them.

"Yes ma'am"

"Are you seriously listening now? Of all times?" she said with amaze and laughter.

Jack just smiled and folded his jacket, and used it as a pillow.

"Well that's because I love you so damn much Marge" He stated nonchalantly.

Peggy stopped moving, in complete awe and surprise, she just looked at him, like it was the stupidest thing he had ever said, but she could not help but pull a smile afterwards, a sort of satisfaction came across her face. Until she suddenly felt her cheeks getting hot and rosy.

~S~

Michael had earlier just gotten off the plane in Florida, he pulled his sunglasses down and was greeted by a blonde and beautiful woman.

"Mike!" she yelled happily, he let out a smile and hugged her tightly before moving down to her baby bump. His smile could not hide his pride, he kissed the stomach before returning to his wife and planting a kiss on her lips.

"I knew you would come back" she whispered with a smile.

"I always do yo know that."

He looked down at his watch, before letting go of her and walking her back to their car.

"Unfortunately, I have to report to the office, I have might have some problems." he stated calmly, as he placed his bags in the trunk.

"I'll drop you off on the way, the perks of being with someone who is from the office" she said jokingly and smiled.

"Mind to elaborate, even though I'm on my maternity leave" she said calmly

"Always Sharon you know that" he said with a smile.

 **A/N: woop woop what happened there :D yes I'm experimenting a bit I hope it's not to much and it's to your liking. And no, not that Sharon Carter, but her grandmother, and yes I did just assume and made that up 3 because I can.**

 **Even though I do not own any of the Marvel characters. Remember to leave a review on what you think of this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Oh dear I'm getting so many ideas that I'm having trouble keeping track of them. Just to give a heads up, if you have read my previous story 'I Love Paris' then you will recognize some of the scenes I'm using again.**

 **I thought the scenes were just so good, that I had a hard time trying to figure out something new.**

Chapter 12

 _Fred's face was haunting her dreams, and everything he did came back to her. The splash of freezing water, the beating and his hand caressing her cheek._ Peggy woke up with Jack beside her in their apartment, it had been more than six months since they got home, and she had lately been more tired than usual, she had trouble sleeping, and she could not help but feel sick every time she could smell donuts. Which always reminded her that she was back in New York. "Nightmares again" she heard behind her, and felt a hand on her back "Yes, I don't usually affect me this much" she whispered almost a bit disappointed by herself, she was an agent for crying out loud, a broken spirit was not something she could just get, maybe it was probably since she knew Fred, and had loved him at some point. To see him turned into this ice-cold mercenary was maybe just too much for her.

"You should go see the doctor today, it's been six months Marge"

"I know, I will"  
"I bet Howard already hired one" Jack joked and placed a kiss on her back.

~S~

Jack sat in the meeting room, following every step Peggy took back and forth in the bullpen. He wasn't exactly paying attention to the information that was given him. He probably should though, since it was an important meeting. What was it about again? Oh, yes, the insurance fraud, and the stolen STARK invention. After a year, this still was an issue, and it bothered him. But he already knew more than these rookie and agents did, they had only just gotten the information less than 3 months ago, this was only because of the lacking resources S.H.I.E.L.D had now.

But suddenly his ears catch a phrase and he leaned forward at the table.

"Excuse me? Are you trying to tell me that you are blaming this on Marge again? Don't you remember what happened the last time we did that and… "he had a small pause, trying to show regret of the whole situation, not wanting to remember that moment she hit him hard, and he fell to the ground. "How wrong we were?" he was annoyed by the whole situation, but would gladly hear their explanations and assumptions. He gave them a face of annoyance, and a stare that gave a chill down their spine. He leaned back in the chair, fiddling with his ring, turning it around his finger a few times. People did not know that he and Peggy had gotten married in secrecy, they only assumed that it was a 'bad' habit, from spending too much time together. It was always hard for agents to do the transition back to the real world, after being undercover for a longer period.

"She's been sneaking around chief, believe me I'm not wrong about this, look I got proof" the young agent started to pull out pictures of Peggy, talking to a man.

The worry started to show in his eyes, but he kept his calm. These were old pictures, from when they just landed and got back home. The man was him, and not really it was as if he had been replaced by another figure. The man seemed familiar, he paused for a second, before recognizing that this was Fred. How was that even possible. "The lab confirms that this picture is authentic" the young agent said.

Jack was slowly getting tired of this, the evidence against Peggy kept piling up and he had no idea how to prove that this was fraud.

"I'll take of it, you guys just keep monitoring the firm" Jack said and threw the pictures casually on the table before leaving the meeting room. He had to get a hold on Stark to make him look at the evidence.

 _Jack sat on a bench in central park, a man sat beside him and pulled his hat further down before pulling a newspaper, pretending to read it._

 _"I have problem, and I need your help" Jack stated quietly, he had to keep himself from holding the newspaper a tad bit too tight. He was angry and frustrated._

 _Michael smiled and nodded, they had been doing this back and forth for a while now, behind Peggy's back. It was for the best that she did not know anything about Michael._

 _"The evidence just keeps piling up against Peggy and I can't do anything about it."_

 _Michael pulled his newspaper a bit higher, and sighed "I can tell that you love her, and i know that look on your face. It's the same look that my wife gives me every day. But unfortunately, I can't do that much about it, my only suggest would be to run away until it settles down and you can prove her innocence, I bet your mate Stark can help you. I have no jurisdiction here, and I still agree with you that I would as much as possible stay in the background. But she is a smart girl, she will figure this out eventually, maybe it was about time that we told her the truth."_

 _Jack made a face that said, 'you must be kidding me', he knew that this woman would be his death, if she knew about these meetings, and advices._

Peggy sat at her desk, she was the only person left besides Jack who was in his office holding his head trying to concentrate. She could not help but pull a small smile, while watching him. She slowly pushed herself away from her desk and moving towards his office, she knocked gently on the door frame leaning against it casually. She was wearing a white blouse and a red tight skirt, her hair was brown again and in her usual hairstyle. Jack just raised his hand to indicate that he was busy, before looking up and realizing it was Peggy. "Oh" he stated before looking outside the window realizing how late it was. "It seems that I have lost track of time" he stated bluntly and leaned back in his chair with a stretch.

"Well it's quite unlike you I must say Chief" Peggy joked and pulled a smile that could melt his heart in an instant.

"Well someone has to prove you're innocent" Peggy looked down at the ground and crossed her arms.

"I have to give them the credit that if I was them, I would also think that I did all those horrible things"

Jack stood up from his chair and let out a "Don't you dare say that! Ever! I will prove that it is Fred that is manipulating with the evidence and Howard is so hard on helping" he said and pointed at her, he loved this woman so much, and she was just seconds away from being taken away from him.

Peggy suddenly had an uncertainty written all over her face, she looked away and slowly bit her lip.

"I've been at the doctors today" she said and pulled a hand up to her neck, while the other held her elbow.

"Well It's probably just stress like I told you, I mean I understand that this whole situation has been stressful for you, the lack of sleep, nausea, headache…."

"Jack… I'm pregnant" Peggy said quickly interrupting him in the middle of his sentence.

He looked at her in pure shock and she swore she has never seen this man this much wide eyed. He placed both of his hands on his chest stumbling backwards, and gave her a loving look, before almost running towards her and grabbing her arm, to pull her closer to him. He placed his lips on hers, his whole body was jumping with joy, and he could not help but just hold onto her tightly.

Jack got on his knees and placed both of his hands on her stomach "I will do anything to protect you, the both of you" he said and kissed her stomach before smiling up at Peggy.

3 months later

 _Agents Messner, was tracking Peggy and was following her around. She was meeting with a man, that seemed familiar, but from his spot her was not able to see anything. The man had a hat on and was sitting right behind another figure, he tried to lean back and forth casually trying to take a glimpse of the person. But failed, they exited the café and all he could see was this person and Peggy suddenly stopping to kiss each other briefly. The hat covered their faces and he could not help but think to himself that whoever this person was he really did not know what he got himself into. Dear god, Peggy Carter hooking up with a guy, well that was pure gossip news to the office from his point of view._

 _Suddenly a drunk fella bumped into them and he apologized before moving on, it didn't seem suspicious just rather a coincidence._

 _Agent Messner, slowly moved towards from the alley he was standing from before he was knocked out and everything just turned black._

Jack stood in front of a corpse, and had a bad feeling about this, Agent Vega then approached him with a wallet and shook his head in dismay.

"Chief it's Messner"

Jack closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, how did this happen, his assignment was so simple it was to scout out Fred. He then looked around and realized that Messner was watching them and not Fred, like he was supposed to do with Agent O'Malley.

"Chief, we've found something" the Agent approached him with a brooch, that he knew to well, it was the one that Peggy had lost the night before.

"I believe that this is… well you know" the agent stuttered.

"Jack sighed and crossed his arms, I'll handle it." he stated with a raised hand.

He knew quite well that it was not Peggy, but how was he going to prove it. Just by stating that they were together, that would not hold up in court. There was only another couple at the cafe, and they were foreigners, no way was he going to find them again.

~S~

Peggy was in their apartment reading some files when she suddenly heard a knock on the door. She seemed clueless on who this could be, there was only a handful of people who knew that she and Jack lived here, and she was not expecting anyone. This apartment was registered under Howard Stark's name for safety reasons.

She quickly grabbed a nearby letter opener and slipped it under her sleeve "Just a minute" she yelled, and walked towards the door.

She opened the door only to be meet with a gun, and slowly raised her hand up slowly.

"Well hello Margaret" Fred said with a smirk.

"You know exactly why I'm here, I need all the papers that you have on me, so that the SSR doesn't get them."

She moved backwards as he entered the apartment, she was normally not this silent, but in her current condition, who was she to argue at this point. She was standing there, she was wearing green high waisted pants, and a white blouse.

She slowly put down her hands until a sound from Fred interrupted her in her tracks.

"No no no, up with those, now show me where I can find them. You should have known better than bringing your work with you home. Haven't your husband taught you anything"

"My husband does not need to teach me anything" she hissed back, before looking at the nearby desk. "The first drawer, on the left." Fred still pointed his gun at her, while he moved towards the desk, when he suddenly fell over seeing a pair of baby shoes. She had gotten them from Angie, when they had broken the news to her.

Fred felt a sudden anger rush through him as he stared at them for a bit to long, he suddenly felt a kick to his stomach, he dropped his gun and defended himself from Peggy.

She pushed him away from her and pulled out the letter opener and threw it at Fred, she hit his arm, and before Peggy could get on her feet again he aimed a kick at her stomach, that she quickly maneuvered away from. But since she was not used to avoid kicks in that region, she stumbled backwards, before lunging at him again. A small sound was heard and she suddenly felt a jolt in in her shoulder, and a massive pain rushed over her. Before she fell to the ground, Fred stood completely frozen, beating her was one thing, but shooting her hit him harder than he thought, his feelings for her was still there. He quickly grabbed the files he needed, he glanced at Peggy's body on the ground one last time, before exiting the apartment. This was surely not a part of his plan, he bumped into a blonde woman on the stairs.

"Excuse me" he said quietly before passing by her, rushing out the door.

"Geez, what an ass" Angie stated before she continued up the stair, "Pegs?" suddenly realizing that the door stood wide open.

A man stood over her, and gasped at Peggy's condition, and she quickly took out her small gun that she had gotten from Peggy.

"Who are you?! What did you do?!"

Michael looked up worryingly and raised a hand "Wait don't shoot, I need you to call after an ambulance I'm her brother" he stated calmly "NOW!" he yelled, Angie quickly ran towards the phone.

"I'm so sorry Pegs! I'm so sorry that I wasn't here sooner" Michael said while lifting her head up from the ground.

 **A/N: Oh my gooooddd, what did I just do there Oh my oh my, I'm sorry that it has been a chapter that has taken some time. But I hope you enjoyed it, I've realized that it is working way much better for me to just write the chapters little by little instead of in one go.**

 **Remember to leave a review, and tune in next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm back after a slight setback, I apologize for that. I've had a course at Uni, which has been killing me. But I've passed so yay for that! I currently have a summer course, because.. that was such a good idea in my head at the time.**

 **Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 13

Jack sat beside Peggy holding her hand, she was in the hospital bed.

Howard was in the doorway, and Jarvis stepped up beside him.

"He hasn't moved the whole week" he just stated bluntly.

Howard sighed and kept looking at the couple, he didn't say a word.

Agent Vega and agent Johnson walked into the office half carrying Fred

Ana suddenly came running across the hall in her flowery dress.

Jarvis turned to look at her a bit confused "what's wrong dear?"

"It's not me, there is a call from the SSR to Jack" she whispered, and before she could say anything Jack stepped up from his seat. Peggy had still been unconscious, and he hadn't been able to concentrate on anything else. His head was first confused and filled with rage, but has now settled to emptiness and frustration.

"Please don't tell him if it's sad news, look at him" Howard said with pleading eyes, he had called the best doctors for Peggy, and they stated that she was stable and fine, but she had to wake up on her own.

Ana sighed and shock her head "Don't worry its good news, they have started the interrogation and found two of them a bit suspicious, it might be the guy that shot Peggy"

Jack quickly turned passed them and grabbed his coat and hat on the way out.

"Oh, wait Jack! Are you sure you should go!" Jarvis yelled.

Jack stopped and didn't turn around to face them.

"Call me if she wakes up, will ya"

Ana placed gently a hand on Jarvis shoulder, and replied "Of course dear"

~S~

Fred was chained to the table, sitting waiting, itching to move.

But remained silent under the whole interrogation with Agent Vega and Johnson, watching them do bad cop and good cop routine.

For him it was amusing, almost a theatrical scene of comedy.

"I don't know what you both are talking about, but I'm just an employee at Sanders Industries, and I don't even know why I'm here"

"Cut the crap we know it was you who killed Messner"

Suddenly the door burst open, and Jack grabs Fred by his vest, lifts him from his chair and pushes him against the wall, Jack clenches so hard, that his knuckles turns white.

"You!... shot the mother of my child, the love of my life..."

Both agents were stunned and stood completely still with their mouths open.

Fred was startled by the sudden movement, it went so fast that he didn't even get to blink before he hit his head against the wall.

"I will.."

Before he could say anything more, he punched Fred in the face, before being held back by Agent Vega.

"Wow Chief what the hell"

Johnson moved over to pick up Fred from the ground, and place him back into the chair. His nose bleeding, as he pulled his head back to stop it.

"Well this is a violation of my wellbeing, the man i clearly confused"

Before Jack could do anything more he was led out of the interrogation room by Vega.

"What is going on Chief?!, you told us to take everyone in who seemed a bit suspicious for questioning, not to use them for punching bags."

Jack took a seat in his chair, running his hand through his hair, before resting it on his mouth. His eyebrows narrowed in annoyance.

Vega stayed silent for a moment, before coughing.

"Soooo… you and Peggy?"

Jack turned to him with a raised eyebrow, they had a man in the next room, who had caused more trouble than what was good and this man was interested in only the fact that he and Peggy was a couple.

He just glared at Vega for a minute or two in complete silence.

"Right" Vega said before turning his heals and out of the office.

Jack sat in his office holding his head in frustration, before taking a deep breath to sink back into his chair.

"Uh Chief, sorry again, we can only keep him for 48 hours, we need more evidence. According to his records his name isn't Fred Wells, he took on a cover and it's a very good cover"

"Thank you, Vega, I'm aware" He said as he pinched his nose bridge, trying not to sink into the headache that was slowly growing inside his head.

This man had to be put behind bars, or better yet killed. He could almost hear Peggy yell at him for his last thoughts, but he couldn't help but think it. This man had been at their house, their sanctuary and shot Peggy, he could just feel his blood boil.

A few hours passed and he had put almost every agent on the case to try and find more on Fred, but it seemed like everything had just vanished out of thin air. He didn't know how this could be possible, but had an idea that Fred wasn't just a mere mercenary, and he was definitely not working by himself. Something bigger was behind this, and not the small Sanders Industries, no it was bigger than that. The Zodiac, Peggy had mentioned it at their first meeting at S.H.I.E.L.D.

Suddenly his door burst open and it was Johnson, he coughed and looked a bit confused. "Uhm Chief it's Peggy… uh your… wife.."

"Well spit it out already" he then stopped talking for a second, before realizing that he started to sound like his wife.

"She's awake, called" He said before opening the door completely letting Jack walk passed him.

He stepped out of the bullpen with his jacket and hat, before he was meet with a staff that had looked like they were completely frozen in their action just looking at him.

Dear god, was this really what he had to put up with sometimes.

"Yes, we are married, and have been for quite a while, and we are having a baby. Now please get back to work!" He stated quickly and shook his head as he turned towards the elevator, as everyone quickly continued what they were doing again.

"Idiots" he muttered under his breath.

~S~

 _Peggy was on the ground her sight became more and more blurry, and the pain was just horrible. She kept a hand on her wound and the other on her stomach._

 _"Please be okay" she kept whispering again and again._

 _A figure approached her quickly and she recognized it._

 _"Michael?"_

 _The man said something that she didn't catch, but recognized Angie's voice._

 _She tried to blink a few times, but her sight just failed her more and more._

 _"Oh, bloody hell I'm dying aren't i, that's the only reason you're here, because you're not really here" she half murmured under her breath, taking a hand to her forehead._

 _"Of course, I'm here, and I would never let you die" Michael said calmly keeping a pressure on her wound._

 _Peggy suddenly felt a tear down her cheek, and her emotions running away from her, leaving her weeping._

 _"You're alive" she whispered faintly._

 _"I hate you" she whispered a second time before slowly letting go of her conscious, slowly letting herself slip into the darkness._

 _"I know" Michael stated silently._

~S~

Jack had rushed to Howard's mansion, and entered hallway to follow a sudden sound, a heartbeat. A very fast heartbeat, he opened the door and saw everyone smiling around Peggy, she had a belt wrapped around her stomach, with a round plate in the middle.

"I'm sorry Howard insisted on using his newest gadget" she said with a comforting smile.

He took of his hat and threw it on the bed, before rushing to her side and giving her a long kiss, not caring who else was in the room. Everyone quickly looked away in pure embarrassment, except Howard who was just standing there smiling.

He let her go and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm fine, I've tried worse" she half joked, and followed his hands, as Jack placed it on her stomach.

The doctor smiled "It's a good and strong heartbeat, congratulations" he stated before biding his goodbyes, shaking hands and reached Jack.

"Thank you, for your help" he said grasping with both of his hands of pure gratitude.

"You welcome"

Peggy suddenly let out a big sigh of relief, before turning completely serious.

"Everyone… please get out.. I need to talk to my husband… privately" putting a lot of pressure on the last word.

"Yes yes of course" Mr. and Mrs. Jarvis said before they hurried out

"Oh dear" Angie said before hurrying out.

"You too Howard" Peggy glared, and Howard raised his hands in defeat before leaving the room with the rest of the crowd.

Jack knew exactly where this was headed, and immediately feared for his life.

He then turned to face her, and before he could say anything.

"YOU! You knew he was alive!"

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this short chapter, I have unfortunately been in quite the writer's block, but I have a small vacation at the moment, and I can feel that it has helped a lot. Please stay tuned for the next chapter, and remember to leave a review. Oh and happy anniversary for this story, it is 1 year ago I started writing secrets 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Pally The Second, made a good point in my chapter 12, that PTSD was not named that until 1980. So, this has been corrected, I'm so happy for your inputs, and feedback, and this story is alive because of you readers. You are my muse and inspiration.**

Chapter 14

Howard was listening behind the door, next the room that Peggy and Jack was in.

"Uhm, sir is it wise to eavesdrop like that?" Jarvis stated nervously, before being ushed by Howard, who raised a finger at him. Before standing upright, facing Jarvis.

"You're right" he said and passed the crowd, only to return with a small device.

"I need better equipment than my ear, I've been dying to try this out." He said with a huge smile on his face, showing the excitement of a 5-year-old at Christmas. He placed a small device at the door and took on a pair of headphones.

"You knew! All his time" she said and threw a nearby vase towards him, Jack quickly ducked and it knocked on the door and smashed into a thousand pieces scattered all over the floor.

"Please no, not the vase, why? It had hand painted flowers on it" Mr. Jarvis muttered under his breath from behind the door.

"Marge… I" with Jack's quick reflexes he quickly grabbed the pillow she was going to throw and pulled it down.

"Stop it... I'm sorry I didn't know what to do" He admitted bluntly.

"Your brother made me promise him, and to be honest I didn't know if I could trust him… then" he reached out to take her hand, but she pulled it slowly out of his grip.

"You knew…. You are my husband!" she yelled with tears in her eyes, before placing the pillow down.

"I'm hearing I'm-so-full-of-it Thompson, and not my husband right now" she said glaring at him, which hurt him more than he dared to admit. She was mad at him, he had never felt like this before, not even when he used to make fun of her and make silly excuses to talk to her, by making her file something stupid, that he himself was quite capable of.

He then took a seat beside her on the bed, and took her hand gently and kissed it.

"I'm sorry Peggy, I didn't mean to hurt you, I know how much Michael means to you. But with the record that he had. I didn't think twice of your protection. With everything going on I was afraid that something made him turn against you. Like Fred."

He knew that he had gotten in touch of her rational side, when her facial expression softened.

She stayed silent for a moment, he made sense, well that was certainly something that had changed with him. Their relationship had changed so much during the years, from the day he told her about his heart wrecking memory from the war, to the day she fell in love with him.

On the other side of the door, Howard and the other had eavesdropped the whole conversation, Angie and Ana had tears in their eyes.

"He is so much not a moron anymore" Angie said and hit Ana lightly on the shoulder.

"I cannot agree with you more" She replied.

A sudden cough was heard behind them, a tall handsome young man stood behind them. His hair was smoothed to the side and he was wearing a dark blue suit and a white floral tie. He took of his dark blue fedora and held it with both of his hands, and pulled a smile.

"Oh, dear lord It's him, raised from the dead" Angie blurted.

"Well I do admit that my superiors probably did not see this coming" he stated jokingly, before they all quickly straightened their posture and presenting themselves.

Howard on the other hand was still glued to the door, eavesdropping like the little spy he was. Until the door abruptly it opened by Jack, looking at him with glaring eyes.

"You know no privacy, do you?"

Howard looked at him with innocence in his eyes and quickly pulled up a smile.

"Not the slightest, did you think that I got rich just by doing nothing?" he joked and straightened his vest and tie.

"Ah yes, I believe you have a guest, apparently me casa is everyone's casa today. But I'm in a good mood, Peg's is alive and I have a dame I need to see" he half joked and moved out of the way.

"I called him" Jack said after giving Peggy a gentle kiss on her forehead, before leaving the room.

"Beware… hormones" he whispered, while giving him a gentle reassuring clap on his shoulder.

"I heard that" Peggy yelled from the bed, and almost felt her heart drop when she saw Michael enter the room.

"You're alive" was all she managed to say after a few minutes of complete silence.

It was like all the feelings and the overwhelming emotions that had rushed through just disappeared. They just looked at each other for a minute or two, just studying how long it had been.

Finally, Michael drew a deep breath "I'm sorry" was all he could let escape from his mouth.

"I know" was all she dared to say, she was afraid that he was going to vanish into thin air. That it was all just a dream, and that she would be greatly disappointed, by the fact that he wasn't here and this was just an illusion.

"I hate you"

"I know"

Tears were forming in their eyes, and a small smile crept on their faces, Michael quickly rushed over to her side, giving her a tight hug.

"You cannot tell mother and father about this, I can't risk putting them in danger" Michael whispered to her, as he released his grip and pulled back to get a good look at her.

"And with your reputation following you, I must admit that I'm the least concerned about you. You were after all always the hero when we were children. Captain America, that must have been an adventure"

Peggy looked down a bit embarrassed and smiled.

"Words cannot describe it, but this is much more adventurous" She said looking down at her stomach.

"It's foreign, and I'm scared" she admitted without any hesitation.

"Oh, wait until they come out…." Peggy's eyes widened and she placed a hand above her chest.

"Excuse me?"

Michael straightened his posture and smiled softly.

"Two boys, one 5 and the other is just a few months old… or more like almost a year"

Peggy's smile grew even bigger, and they ended up talking their hearts out for the rest of the day, while the rest slowly popped in and out took peek at them. Respecting the much-needed space between the both.

Peggy then looked at him seriously with wonder in her eyes, Michael was silent, and looked down at his hands before turning his gaze back up at her.

"Peggy, I've heard that you have been blamed for some of the things that I have done and…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Peggy placed a hand on his should der and then on his cheek.

"I don't need to know more then I already do, it's our job to follow orders and do what we think is best, it's the way we have choose to live"

Michael let out a smile at his little sister, he was amazed of how much she had changed since her engagement with Fred.

"But I would like to hear who you work for now, because I want to make a better proposition" she said with a smile.

~S~

After a week Peggy had recovered somewhat from her injuries. Jack was not in complete agreement with Peggy nor the doctor, and was treating Peggy a tad too much like a porcelain doll, which made Peggy snap at him at times.

When she had entered the office with Jack at the SSR, she had feared the worse, mocking, probably also some absurd rumors with how she had gotten onto Jack's good side to get better assignments.

They stood in the elevator and she was wearing her pastel green jumpsuit, with a white shirt and a dark green tie. Jack was wearing a grey suite, and a floral tie. He was holding his jacket in his left arm, and holding his fedora with his right hand, but quickly switched, took picked up Peggy's hand and giving her a reassuring kiss on the back of her hand, before letting to.

"It's going to be fine…" He smiled gently at her, until she gave him the look.

"Okay somewhat fine" he suddenly remembered, how not long ago he was the one to judge her, and being more helpful to her reputation.

The elevator dinged and they both entered the bullpen with a pace that indicated how much and how long they had known each other. It was a natural pace, that they had gotten used to since their cover back in England.

They suddenly stopped in their tracks when they saw everyone gathered by the entrance. Peggy looked a bit suspicious, but could tell from the expressions on their faces that they had no intentions of mocking her. Jack on the other hand was about to lose his grip until she stopped him with a hand on his chest.

He stepped back a bit and Agent Wallace stepped through the crowd with a bouquet of flowers.

"Uhm… I just want to say on behalf of us all…. That we are SO SORRY PEGGY, we didn't mean any of the things that we said before." he said and stuck the bouquet forward. "Oh, and yes congratulations to you both from all of us"

Jack stood with his mouth open and eyes widened, his whole face was saying _What the hell._

Peggy raised an eyebrow and took the bouquet and glanced back at Jack, before looking back at the crowd.

"Why thank you Agent Wallace, that's very nice of you. But I think that Chief Thompson would like for us to get back to work, nothing has changed" _Just yet_ she thought to herself.

"Right, Chief?" Peggy said and turned slightly to look at her stunned husband. He had imagined the worse, not that Peggy hadn't also done that. But she was much better at keeping her poker face.

"Right, yes right, get back to work all of you, and thank you… good gracious that was weird" he mumbled the last part to himself, and under his breath, while dismissing them all with one hand.

They all rushed back to their desks, and Peggy slowly moved over to her own.

Suddenly a cough was heard behind them, Col. Phillips was standing behind them in his uniform smiling.

"Well It's good to see you both back in action, uhm a word with the both of you?" he half whispered.

"Yes, of course Col. Philips, let's go in my office" Jack said, and walked towards his office, while every head turned for every desk they passed and opened the door.

They reached Peggy's desk and Jack nudged her over, and she quickly entered the office.

Before closing the door, he coughed and everyone went back to what they were doing again.

"I had no intention to meet you here in the first place, but unfortunately the new HQ in New Jersey is not ready for us to move in yet. Also Dr. Zola had some serious demands on extra space for his research, however you got that man to join us is still… well yes" He said and glanced at Peggy and pointing his hat at her.

"Is there any news of the Zodiac? Of what I've heard our agents here haven't been successful of getting anything from Fred" Peggy stated bluntly, hurting Jack's ego just slightly, and giving him a look that said, you'll survive.

"Well we successfully found out that Sanders Industries, were correctly enough doing insurance fraud, but it wasn't for themselves, it was for the Zodiac has suspected. This is how they get funded, an effortless way to get access to money and to STARK weapons without any suspicious, that's why the SSR was so late to catching on." Col. Phillips said, standing up straight, and keeping his serious face.

Again, a mumbling Jack stood in the corner, Peggy looked at him and rolled her and couldn't help but letting out a chuckle at her husband.

"Then we need to catch them at a meeting, we need to expose them for who they are" Jack said firmly.

"If it was just that easy, what I've heard from our sources is that they are not just anyone, these people are a good mix of powerful and quite intelligent people. We can't just go in unprepared" Peggy's voice was calm and steady as she tried to calm Jack down, knowing his frustrations all too well.

Col. Phillips let out a smile, that almost made Jack and Peggy stumble in surprise.

"I hope you still like dancing Chief Thompson, because our source has let out that they have different dance clubs, which are also storage for the stolen STARK inventions. Apparently, they get stored there for a short amount of time, before it is all emptied and taken somewhere that we need to track."

"Well that doesn't sound so hard" Peggy said crossing her arms, until Col. Phillips turned to her with a stern face.

"You… do not get to go, I cannot protect an Agent who is carrying a child"

"Thank you, finally someone who is reasonable" Jack stated in pure relief.

Peggy stayed silent, and Jack knew that she was up to something.

"No... no no no no, don't even think about it" he said and pointed at her.

Peggy just opened her mouth, and shut it again, he knew that look on her face.

Col. Phillips, took on his hat and headed towards the door

"I do believe that you are capable of finding a solution without the help of your spouse, can I can't on you Chief Thompson" he said as he turned around and placed a hand on the door handle.

"Yes sir, of course" Jack said standing up right, saluting him.

"And you, I do believe that we have an understanding" he pointed at Peggy before exiting the door.

"Yes, of course"

"Peggy Carter… listening? Following orders?"

"Don't get any ideas" she said bluntly before exiting the door and walking out of Jack's office.

~S~

Jack was standing in the middle of the dance club, watching and observing while sipping his bourbon, and having a dull conversation with a dame. Until he almost choked in his drink seeing Peggy in a blonde wig, and in a simple satin red dress.

"Excuse me for a minute" he said and pushed passed her, hearing the young woman mumble something about being his loss.

He pulled Peggy away from the men she was talking to.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I owe this dame a dance" he said in a serious voice, which no one dared to argue with.

"What are you doing here? You are pregnant and should be resting" he whispered close to her ear.

"I'm pregnant, I'm not disabled" she stated bluntly keeping up with his pace.

"Give me one good reason not to be here" she said with a glare.

"Your pregnant" He murmured with annoyance and looked down at her stomach and back up at her.

She took her hand to tap lightly on her stomach and smiled.

"With great love from STARK industries, and I'm only 12 weeks I'm not even showing yet"

"Woman, you are not to reason with" Jack whispered with annoyance in his voice.

"You already knew that when you married me" she just stated the most obvious fact that he already knew, and couldn't exactly disagree on.

"Fine, let's be do something useful then" Jack said and started to observe his surroundings as she started to do the same.

"12 o'clock gorilla, two guns, smoker nicotine fingers." Jack said and dipped her, as she quickly got to see a muscular tall bald tall man, standing behind them, all the way across the room against a wall, next to an empty hallway.

"Regular smoker, probably every hour to 30 minutes, judging from the colour and the way he is licking his lips" she said as he pulled her back up again.

"It won't be long before he is on a break again."

"We should make a move soon" Jack whispered.

"Hmm this brings me back to London" Peggy whispered with a smile, and Jack pulled her into a long kiss, good gracious he just loved this woman so much that his heart could just burst.

 **A/N: A more gentle ending than the usual cliff hangers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will keep reading and waiting for more. Remember to leave a review on your thoughts of the chapter, and I can't wait to write more about how S.H.I.E.L.D came to life.**


End file.
